<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witches &amp; Demons [Kylo X Reader] by Katkuzzz123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338005">Witches &amp; Demons [Kylo X Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123'>Katkuzzz123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demons - Fandom, Modern AU - Fandom, Star Wars, witches - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a witch who's joined a 'Manor' full of witches(boys and girls) to learn more about your abilities, and witchcraft. Your teacher is a pompous perverted ass who constantly undermines you, and your roommate is sweet ginger haired boy named Hux. You &amp; Hux find a book called Book of Darkness which is said to be one of the most Elite witchcraft books out there, and you just have to mess around it it to see if the rumors are true... Things start to spiral out of control when Kylo[the demon] appears, and wants to strike a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KyloxReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence. </p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. &lt;3 ALSO PLEASE LMK IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how you do it Y/N." A younger looking middle aged man with short black hair that was split on the right side of his head into a neat part, and slicked down with stunning icy blue eyes spoke softly to you, as he slowly walked around his large mahogany colored desk, and across the black tiled floor to your desk. He placed his large pale hand ontop of the laminated wooden desk, and he bent at the waist, lowering his head to meet your gaze. His lips curled in a half-smirk, and he let a deep exhale of hot air escape from his soft pink lips. "You're not adding the right amount in." He slowly moved his hand across the desk and his fingers gently brushed over the top of your hand, taking the small vile that had a blue mixture inside of it into between his fingers. He noticed the blush slowly creeping across your cheeks, and he cocked his head to the side. "You need to do it like this." He reached across the desk with his other hand, and grabbed the large beaker full of the blue liquid. He filled the vile to the top, and he straightened his back out. He cleared his throat, and tipped the vile upside into the other beaker that had an assortment of herbs and a purple liquid already at the bottom. His icy blue eyes stared into yours as the concoction started to bubble and smoke. "That's how it's done. You have to fill it all the way to the top, or it won't be enough."</p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry sir." You spoke quickly and sternly, but your whole body washed over with embarrassment. The professor, the man who just showed you what you were doing wrong, per usual, was constantly picking out your flaws, and exposing them to the other witches in the class. He was always telling you what you were doing wrong ever since your first day at the manor, and it was finally starting to get on your nerves. Your eyes stayed fixated on the well dressed man as he walked back towards his desk. They moved from his shiny black dress shoes, up to his black corduroys, to his torso which was covered in a white button up-dress shirt which had a wool grey button up sweater over the top of it, and a black overcoat. He had a black scarf wrapped around his neck which only added to the edginess that the man was aiming for, clearly, and your eyes moved up to his pale, perfectly angled face. He had a sharp jawline, and flawless skin. He had a small but perfectly fitting nose, and his eyes were placed just so on his face. His eyes were so icy and blue they almost pierced into your soul when he made eye contact, which he seemed to do more than not. Your hands balled into fists as they hung at both sides and your lips pursed into a silent scowl.</p><p>"The homework for tonight is to try out the spell on page 18." The professor spoke with sterness, his icy eyes looking to you again, and he noticed you were staring right at him. He shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his black corduroys as he leaned against the edge of his desk. He scanned you over as you did him. He hadn't approved of the uniforms that the school had designated. They were very distracting. Especially when you wore it. He started at your black Mary Jane shows, and worked his eyes up your black and red thigh high sock covered legs. He took in how tightly they fit around your thighs, and he shifted from foot to foot. He looked at your black and red pleated plaid skirt which was a lot shorter than it should have been. He moved up to your torso, and soaked in how tight the white short sleeved uniform topped hugged your body, and how the tie that was the same colors as your skirt rested ontop of your breasts perfectly. He took a deep inhale of breath, and his eyes landed on your face. He nibbled at the inside of his cheek when his eyes stared into yours.</p><p>You rose a brow into the air, and you snapped your head away from his gaze. Your mind started racing and you could feel your heart beating hard and fast against your chest. He was just staring at you. He was just checking you out, again. You'd caught him doing that a lot, and as uncomfortable as it was, there was something inside of you that found it amusing. You enjoyed it.</p><p>The man finally came back to his senses, and he cleared his throat, looking around the small room. "Alright, you're all dismissed." His words came out shaky, and he stood up, making his way back over to behind his desk. He watched the group of witches male and female alike rummage around, grabbing their bags, and dashing out of his room like there was a fire. He sighed, and sat down into the large leather computer chair. He glanced down at the laptop across his desk, and he groaned not wanting to have to start grading classwork. He seeemed lost in his own little world for a minute, but his attention drew to you, hearing you rummaging inside of your backpack. He tipped his head to the side. "What are you still doing here?"</p><p>Your head spun to look at him, as your hands shoved notebooks, and paperwork from side to side in your backpack. "I'm trying to find my room key." You spat, not meaning to sound as bitter as you had been. You muttered under your breath, starting to feel panic rise inside you. You had it earlier, where the hell was it?</p><p>"I need to ask you a question." The black haired man rose back to his feet, and back around the desk. Since he had you alone, he could ask you about what had been concerning him. He had been told by one of your peers you'd been practicing black magic in your room, specifically a summoning spell, and it raised much concern inside of him. That type of magic was blood magic, and required a certain level of skill and mindset, which he knew you weren't capable of. Or so that was his opinion. He walked across the tiled floor, and approached you at the side of your desk, crouched down still digging through your bag. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at you with a hardened gaze. "Is it true?"</p><p>"Is what true?" You asked, still searching. At this point you'd ripped everything out of your bag, and onto the floor at your side. You tipped the backpack upside down, and were shaking everything out of it. Pencils, pens, erasers, and various other things fell out from the bag, and onto the floor with a tink. You grumbled feeling disgruntled, and you finally glanced up at the man. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I was told by a little birdie, you've been practicing black magic." His tone was harsh, and bitter. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he didn't need someone he was supposed to be looking after, and teaching stepping out of their boundaries, and getting into shit. If his boss found out about it, he was the one going to get into shit, and he didn't want anything to happen to you. "It's very dangerous. You don't know what you're doing. You could summon something bad, and you wouldn't even know where to start to try to control it. You're not strong enough."</p><p>Your face scrunched together at his words, and you gripped the backpack into your palm tightly at his insulting words. How dare he treat you like a child. How dare he assume you weren't strong enough. "I don't know what you're talking about." You took a sharp inhale of breath, and shook the backpack once more. Finally you heard the key clink onto the ground, and you sighed with relief. You placed the backpack onto the floor, and hurriedly shoved everything back into it. You rose to your feet, and started right into his eyes, narrowing your own. "How about you not listen to what everyone else is saying? Rumors are rumors." You stepped around him, slinging your backpack over your shoulder, and you gasped when his had rose up, grabbing ahold of your upper arm. You rotated your head, and looked at him.</p><p>"Listen to me Y/N," He tightened his grip on your arm, and he lowered his face towards your. "You're going to get hurt. I can't have that. If i hear about this again, you're going to detention, and you won't be able to practice for a month."</p><p>"What the fuck!?"</p><p>"Watch your filthy little mouth." His eyes flickered dangerously, lusftfully. Goddamn he would have loved to teach you a lesson. He swiped his tongue out over his lips, and he tilted his head upwards.</p><p>"Make me." You spat, rolling your arm backwards loosening his grip on your arm, and tugging it away from him. Your feet moved quickly across the tiled floor, to the doorway. You gave him one last look, a smirk on your face, and you rose your left hand into the air, flipping him off, and scurried out of the door, into the hallway.</p><p>The man sighed, muttering to himself. "I'd gladly make you." He shook his head, and made his way back to his desk. He sat down into the computer chair, and reached for his computer shoving it open, and opened up the document containing the work he needed to grade.</p><p>Your shoes thudded against the tiled hallway floor as you moved down it quickly, dodging bumping into your peers left and right. Fuck him. You thought to yourself, and took a sharp left turn, down another hallway, towards your room. You held the key into your palm, tightly, and you swiftly shoved it into the keyhole, and turned it, shoving the door open as fast as you could. Thankfully you were roommates with a wonderful person, who innocently was thrown into this 'cult' not having a single clue about his magic, or this lifestyle. He was blossoming though, and he was just the sweetest soul ever. "Hey, Hux." You pressed your back against the large wooden door, and glanced up to the bed on the right side, seeing the man cross legged staring down at a big book. "Whatcha reading?"</p><p>The ginger haired male glanced upwards to you, and he rose his hands into the air. "I'm not even sure. I found this book in the library, and it's got all sorts of interesting spells in it. Spells the manor won't ever teach us. I think it's black magic to be honest. I don't know." He lowered his hands to his sides, and he licked two fingers, and turned the page.</p><p>Your brows knitted together, and you shrugged. "Okay,." You placed your backpack down in front of the door, and you sauntered over the navy blue carpeted floor, and climbed onto the single bed, shoving him over so you could sit to. Your eyes moved to the book in front of the both of you, and your mouth fell agape when you realized what book he'd gotten his hands on. "Hux, do you know what this book is?"</p><p>Hux skeptically glanced up at you. "No." He spoke with concern and curiosity.</p><p>"It's the Book of Darkness. This book is from the original group of witches. They apparently summoned demons, and even the devil himself with this book. They used this book to put hexes on people, and to get people to do their bidding. There aren't supposed to be anymore copies of this book left. You found it in the library you said? Where?" You tipped your head to the side, and you inched off the side of the bed. You grabbed ahold of your tie, and your fingers worked quickly undoing it. You slowly unbuttoned your white short sleeved uniform shirt, and slipped it off your shoulders down your arms. You reached around the backside of your skirt, and pulled the zipper down, letting it fall to your ankles. You shoved your fingers into the seams of the thigh high socks, and shoved them down after slipping your Mary Janes off, and kicking them aside. You stood there, glancing to Hux in just your black lacey matching bra and panties, and rose a brow. "Well?"</p><p>Hux's eyes moved up and down your body, and his cheeks turned red, as he looked away. He stammered when he spoke. "It was hidden between the bookshelves. Almost as if someone put it there to get it later. I don't know." He ran a hand through his ginger hair, nervously. He was trying to be as respectful as he could and not look, but damn you looked so good standing there half naked. He'd seen you half naked many times, and every time it got harder and harder to not look. You were beautiful, and he had a huge crush on you, but he'd never admit it. You'd been so kind to him when he first got there, you immediately became friends, and he was beyond ecstatic when he found out it was co-ed rooms and he was going to be your roommate. He slowly moved his eyes upwards, and he watched you walk across the room to your closet. He felt a lump in his throat, and he swallowed hard. "I don't think we should mess with this book. I'm just reading it. That's all."</p><p>You rolled your eyes to the back of your head, and reached for a black long sleeved wool sweater. You tugged it on over your head, and side glanced to Hux. "You can't be serious? We're using that book tonight. We're going to the cemetery, and we're going to try to summon ourselves a demon, or even the devil." The very idea made goosebumps appear all over your body, and you shuddered. "How fucking exciting would that be?!"</p><p>Hux's face flushed and he shook his head. He didn't like this idea one bit. "I really think this isn't a good idea. I don't think I want to be apart of this. What if we summon one, and it wants to eat us or something?" He uncrossed his legs and threw them over the side of the bed. He swung them from side to side, and he linked his hands together, twiddling his thumbs over one another.</p><p>"Don't be a pussy Hux." You snapped, and grabbed a hanger with a pair of black leather pants on it, and yanked them off of it. You tugged them on quickly, and you spoke softly. "I mean, what if we can get the demon to like to us? What if we can get it to like grant wishes or something? What if we could get more power from the demon? Hux," You had grabbed a pair of black leather combat boots, and put them on hurriedly. You finally looked to him, straightening yourself out. "This could be our chance to prove to the Professor we're not just some pathetic witches."</p><p>"But we're not? We're both top of the class." Hux replied refusing to look at you. He didn't want to look at you because he knew you'd have big puppy eyes which he wouldn't be able to resist, and he'd just melt and agree to go with you. He was trying to be strong. He sighed, and lowered his black sweater covered back onto the mattress. His hands run up his blue jeans, and he stopped them on the middle of his stomach. He jumped when you jumped onto the end of the bed, and sent him flying up into the air. He snapped his head to you, and he shook his head. "No." He watched your mouth form a pout, and your eyes get beg. "No." His tone was getting softer, and less stern everytime he spoke. He could see your lip quivering, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on. Don't do that."</p><p>"Hux, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's a Blood Moon tonight. We HAVE to do this. What's the worst that can happen?" You slowly tipped your head to the side, knowing your pout, and puppy dog eyes would work on the ginger. It did everytime. Your lips curled up into a smirk when he said "Fine." You lept forwards, your arms flying out in front of you, and you landed onto his body with a cheerful shriek escaping your lips. You wrapped your arms around him, and planted a wet kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you! It'll be fun!"</p><p>"Sureeee." Hux's arms wrapped around you, hugging you back. He was going to regret this. He could just feel it. He released you, and shoved himself to sit up when you climbed off of him, and stood up. He studied you over, and he sighed. "So what do we do in the meantime?"</p><p>"We go get ready." You chimed with glee. You walked over to your backpack, and bent down picking it up. You shoved the zipper open, and tipped it upside, dumping everything out onto the carpet.</p><p>Hux rose to his feet. "What are we going to need?"</p><p>"Candles. THAT book. Salt." You motioned for Hux to give you the book on his bed, and he glanced over to it. He grabbed ahold of it, and slowly handed it to you. You snatched it from his hand, and glared at him. "Hux, it's going to be fine. I promise. I doubt anything's going to happen. I bet all those stories are just that, stories."</p><p>"Mmmhmm." Hux's tone was bitter because he was trying to hide the fact that he was terrified. He slowly walked across the floor, to his closet, and tugged it open. He grabbed for a black leather jacket, and tugged it on. He turned on his heels, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. Well you got all those things in your drawer." He didn't have salt laying around, not like you did. He practiced in the class, where he was supposed to. The only homework assignments that they ever got were easy ones, like making a plant come back to life, or starting a candle on fire. Simple, easy things. Things that normally didn't require your basic witch stuff. So, he was extremely unprepared for this adventure. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling that was growing in his stomach, and he didn't want to crush your excitement by expressing how he really felt. He watched you gather the items together, and shove them into your back.</p><p>You crouched down onto your knees, and bent down next to the bed. You shoved the blanket upwards, and started feeling around at the wooden frame. Your fingers hit a metal handle, and you curled your fingers around it, and tugged it down. You pulled your hand out from the bed, a large curled blade in your grip, and Hux spoke up.</p><p>"What's that?!"</p><p>"It's our weapon!" You chimed, turning around to face him. You shoved it into the inside of your boot, and rose to your feet. "You ready?" You didn't wait for him toi reply, you just sauntered through your room, and to the door. You grabbed the handle, and opened the door. You gasped when you saw the Professor standing right at your door, and you took a step backwards.</p><p>The man eyed you up and down, and peered into your room at Hux. He noticed how bright red Hux's face was, and how guilty you both looked. He crossed his arms over his muscular torso, and he tipped his head to the side, seeing your backpack slung over your shoulder. "Going somewhere?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and parted your lips to retort but Hux cut you off. "To the library to study." He hooked his arm into yours, and he stepped towards the doorway. The Professor stepped to the side, allowing you both to walk through, and he rose a brow. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Yup. Peace out." You cooed, hurrying down the hallway with Hux at your side. "Good save. I was going to say something rude."</p><p>"I don't know why you instigate him. He already wants to punish you." Hux didn't mean it sexually, but from the look on your face at his words, he realized what he said was incredibly sexual. "I didn't mean it like that!" He sounded flustered.</p><p>"I mean, you're not wrong. Do you see the way he looks at me?" You rolled your eyes again. You pushed your way through the sea of witches who were traveling through the hallways, and towards one of the exits. You kicked your boot clad foot up, and shoved it open. When Hux gave you a look, you shrugged, Hux unhooked his arm from yours, as you walked up the sidewalk, towards the large grassy field that led to the forest. There was a small hole in the chain linked fence, and you crouched down, crawling through it. You brushed the dirt off of you when you rose to your feet, and watched as Hux struggled to squeeze through it. "Fatty."</p><p>"Shut up." Hux snarled, brushing the dirt off of his clothing when he rose. He shook his head, and gestured to the path.</p><p>"I'm just kidding." You nudged Hux's side, and started down the path that winded through the large wooded forest. The manor didn't like people wandering off into the woods by themselves, but technically you weren't alone, so technically you wouldn't get into trouble. You glanced around noticing that the sun seemed to be lowering a lot quicker than normal, and you could see the full moon clearly in the sky. "Look!" You rose a hand pointing to it, and grinning at Hux.</p><p>Hux was following behind you slowly. He was looking from side to side as he made his way down the path, still not being able to shake the knot that was inside of him. He just felt completely uncomfortable with this whole thing. He nodded his head, tipping his head up to see the moon. He groaned. "Yup. I see it." The two of you walked the rest of the way down the path, winding and zig zagging down the path through the forest in silence. Finally, the large metal gate to the cemetery was in your line of view, and you scurried to it as fast as you could. You pulled it towards you, side stepping around it, and slowly walked through the gateway. You immediately felt a chill go through your body, and you paused mid-step, taking a second to process it. There was a small fog that was coming over the top of the stonewalls that lined the perimeter of the cemetery adding to the eerieness of it all. You paid it no mind, and carefully stepped around graves beneath you. You finally came to the middle of the cemetery to a large fenced in cross tombstone, and you felt a pull to it. "This is where we'll do it." You glanced back to see Hux glancing around, wide eyed, and his face was pale. "Come on scaredy cat." You shook your head, and chuckled. You hopped over the fencing, and grunted when you landed hard onto the grassy ground on the other side. You hoisted the backpack down to your side, and you tugged the zipper open. You placed the book onto the ground directly in front of the tombstone, and you reached in the backpack for the container of salt. You gave it a once-over, and you looked up seeing Hux finally jump over the fence. You extended your hand out to him with the salt in it, and gave him a grin. "Spread that in a circle around the tombstone."</p><p>Hux groaned but took the salt, and let out a heavy sigh. He opened the top of it, and slowly started pouring it on the ground in a circle around where you were setting up. He made his way around the tombstone, and he closed himself into the circle, looking to you when he was done. "Now what?" He closed the top and placed it back into the backpack which was now behind you on the ground. He took a seat next to you, and crossed his legs into one another. He glanced up at the tombstone, and he shuddered. What a creepy choice. He noticed it was getting darker and darker with every second, and every instinct inside of him was screaming at him to get the hell out of there.</p><p>"We light the candles, and we find the right spell." You spoke cooly, ignoring the feeling of paranoia the man was emitting. "Hux," Your eyes darted up to him, and you placed a hand onto his shoulder. "We're going to be fine."</p><p>"If you say so." Hux forced himself to smile.</p><p>You sighed, and pivoted your body towards the candles that you emptied out at your side. You grabbed one after the other, and lit them with the lighter. You placed them in front of the tombstone, and grabbed ahold of the big book. You opened it, and your eyes moved from top to bottom of page after page trying to find the spell you needed. Finally after some time you found it, and you grinned. "Here it is." You placed the book in front of you, and you pursed your lips together when you realized it was a blood magic spell. "Oh."</p><p>"What?!" Hux could hear the tone in your voice, and he didn't like it. He leaned forwards, reading the page himself, and he growled. "No. We're not doing this."</p><p>"Come on. We made it this far." Your left hand moved to your foot, and you reached inside of the boot, tugging out your blade. You held it out in front of you, and looked at your other hand. Slowly you brought the knife down to it, and swiftly dragged the tip over you palm. You winced, and clenched it into a fist, raising it over the book. Your eyes grew big as you watched the blood trickle between your fingers and down onto the book. The hand with the blade in it reached over the top of your outstretched hand handing the blade to Hux. "Do it."</p><p>Hux groaned disapprovingly but he grabbed ahold of the blade, and he reluctantly dragged the tip over his palm. He whimpered and he clenched his hand into a fist to, placing his next to yours. "Now what?"</p><p>"Repeat these words after me." You felt bad for having to make Hux cut his hand, but if he was going to be here for it, he was going to be here for all of it. You read some latin words outloud, and Hux repeated you. "Now, say them with me." You said them again, this time slower, and Hux joined you. You both chanted the words over and over again as the blood dripped from both your hands. You felt the breeze picking up more, and you could hear the trees groaning and creaking all around you. Darkness had finally descend upon you both, and the only light other than the candles was the red glow from the Blood Moon. "Hux, look." Your eyes landed on the candles. The flames were flickering aggressively, and you grinned widely, glancing to the ginger haired man who looked like he was frozen with fear. "You alright?"</p><p>"I just want this to be over with. I'm fine." Hux was obviously lying. He was not okay. Nothing about this was okay. What if the spell actually worked and they were about to come face to face with a real demon, Or the devil? He shuddered at the thought, and he looked to you panic stricken. "Can I put my hand down now?"</p><p>"I think so." You spoke calmly, not wanting to add to the gingers paranoia. You sighed, and lowered your hand after waiting a few more minutes. You glanced around, and the flame on the candles stopped flickering. The wind had almost stilled, and you couldn't hear the tree groaning or creaking anymore. Was it because you lowered your hand? No way. You rose it back up, and it still was still and silent. Did it work? You glanced around into the darkness around you, trying to look for something, anything. You frowned. "Hux, I think it's a bunch of bullshit." You shook your head, and reached into your back pack, reaching for a piece of cloth. You ripped it wrapping it around your palm, and grabbed Hux's hand tying the other piece around it. "Let's go." You rose to your feet, and you glanced down to the ginger haired man. His eyes were glued onto the tombstone, and his mouth was wide open. He wasn't blinking. "Hux?" When he didn't respond, you tapped his shoulder. He still didn't move. You rolled your eyes. "Stop fucking around. Let's go back to the Manor."</p><p>"L..L...Loo...k." Hux whispered through chattered teeth, and he finally blinked.</p><p>You slowly turned on your heels, and glanced at the tombstone. Your mouth fell agape at the sight before you. There was a man with black hair that cascaded around to almost his shoulders, and he was shirtless. His large pale muscles tensed as he stepped into the candlelight from around the tombstone. He wore black pants that hugged him tightly, and he had had glowing red eyes. His face was pale, and freckled with moles spread out here and there, and he had soft plush lips. His lips curled up in a snarl, exposing extremely sharp teeth, every single one of them. Your eyes moved up and down his body, and you caught something in the corner of your eye moving behind him. You gasped when you realized it was a red colored and pointed tail. Your eyed moved down his body and you noticed he had claws at the ends of his hands. This was a demon. It fucking worked. You had to contain your excitement.</p><p>The demon narrowed his red eyes at you and Hux, and he growled demonically. His tail flicked around behind him, and he grabbed the side of the tombstone, his claws scratching the granite leaving marks as he did so. He studied you and Hux over curiously. He could smell the fear seeping from Hux's pores, and he inhaled sharply, enjoying it. He turned and looked you over, and he inhaled again. He knitted his brows together, and cocked his head to the side, smelling desire.</p><p>You went to take a step towards him but Hux's hand grabbed ahold of your leg, and he gripped it tightly. You glanced down at him, and rose a brow. He shook his head in protest, and you wiggled your foot, making him release you. You took another step, but froze when Kylo growled loudly. "Hi. I'm Y/N. This is Hux." You gestured to the ginger behind you. You couldn't keep your gaze off of Kylo. You were fascinated.</p><p>Kylo removed his hand from off of the tombstone, and he glared coldly when you spoke. He'd been minding his own business in hell, when suddenly he was in this cemetery. It'd been ages since anyone had summoned him, and he wanted to know why he was here now. What did this girl and boy want?</p><p>When he didn't answer you, you became frustrated. "Hello? Do you speak English?" You couldn't help that you were a sassy brat. It's just what and who you were. Even when it came to demons apparently. You rolled your eyes, and crossed your arms over your chest. "Well?"</p><p>Hux was about to tell you not to egg the demon on, but Kylo basically beat him to the punch. He closed the gap between you and him, and he grabbed ahold of your throat, lifting you into the air. His claws dug into your skin, drawing blood, and his eyes went right to them flashing dangerously. He moved your body to him, and your eyes widened, whimpered escaping your lips when you saw his incredibly long pointed tongue swipe out against his lips. You kept your eyes locked onto it as he moved his face to your neck, and lapped the blood up. Your eyes clenched shut at the feelings, and your entire body shuddered. Kylo groaned deeply swallowing a moutful of blood, and he pulled his head back to look at your face. He was studying you carefully. Judging your reactions. "You shouldn't be summoning demons." When he spoke your whole body froze, and you glanced down into his red eyes. You saw darkness, danger. "I was hungry though." His tone was dark, low, grovely. He glanced around you to the ginger haired man who was trembling. "He doesn't look like he'd be much of a meal though. You however," He turned his head slowly, looking you up and down. "You look like you'd be delicious." His long tipped tongue dragged across his bottom lip.</p><p>"Ple...please.. Don't...eat...me..." You had to force the words from your lips. You could feel the blood still dripping down your neck, and you felt your esophagus being crushed under his fingers. He was very strong.</p><p>Hux scurried to his feet, and he lunged towards you and Kylo. Kylo's tail whipped around his body, and the sharp pointed end swiped across Hux's throat, blood spewing from the wound. He narrowed his eyes, turning his head slowly towards the ginger haired man now back on the ground holding his hands to his throat. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He mocked, shaking his head. His red glowing eyes skimmed Hux over, and he smirked, his jagged sharp teeth peeking over his lips.</p><p>"H....U....x." You managed to force his name from your lips, pure terror and panic dripping from your words. Your eyes darted over the demons face, as tears built in the corners of your eyes. You could feel his claws sinking further into your throat, and you whimpered, feeling your lungs collapse as they desperately clenched and unclenched for air. You felt a sharp agonozing pain in between your breast plates, and as the tears finally broke from the corners of your eyes, your vision blurred. Your mind was racing trying to think of your next move. You were immediately regretting your decision about summoning a demon. How come Hux was almost always right about the ideas you had? He must of had an intuition you lacked. You wished you hadn't been so curious, and so stubborn and had listened to him. Now he was bleeding to death because of you. You managed to wiggle your head just enough in Kylo's grasp to look down at Hux.</p><p>Hux's hands flew to his throat as soon as he felt the wet substance dripping down his throat. He knew what just happened, but it had been such a clean cut, he second guessed himself briefly. He tried to press against the wound the best he could, and his eyes frantically looked around for something he could use to cover the wound. He slowly felt his strength slipping from him, and his hands started to tremble. His head was pounding in the back off his skull, and his heart was racing a million miles a second.</p><p>"Pl--pLease... help him,:" Your eyes were big, doe like pleading Kylo to help Hux. "Please?" You chocked against his hand, your throat vibrating against his claws making them dig just the tiniest bit deeper into the fragile flesh.</p><p>Kylo seemed to contemplate the idea, and he cocked his head to the side. A single stand of black hair fell over his left eye, and the redness in his eyes seemed to darken even more. He let out a deep breath, his hot air kissing your skin and sending chills up your whole body. "Why should I? What do I get?"</p><p>"What-....ever you want." You squeaked out, a red tint creeping across your cheeks.</p><p>Kylo's long pointy tongue slowly slipped past his lips, and he swiped it from one side to the other seductively. "Anything I want huh?" His tone was lower than before, almost a guttural whisper, and it made your whole body tense up. He brought his lips to your earlobe, and he grazed the end of his tongue up the length of it. "I wanna fuck you."</p><p>"Wh-aht?!" Your face flushed completely, and you turned your head back to look at his face to read him. He pulled his head back, and stared into your eyes, expressionless. He was being serious. What the fuck? You side glanced to Hux, seeing him on his back, hands still pressed against his throat, and he had blood seeping from the corners of his lips. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You clenched your eyes shut tightly, trying to think this through. What was the worst that could happen? Hux was literally about to die, because of you, the least you could do was.... The very idea made a knot grow in the pit of your stomach, and you felt a lump in your throat like you were going to barf from anxiety. It wasn't that Kylo wasn't hot as fuck, and there was a part of you that was totally with it, it was that the circumstance, and the fact that Hux was right there.</p><p>"Well?" Kylo spoke his tone seemingly filled with annoyance as he waited for your answer. You wanted your friend to not die, he wanted to fuck? How hard of a decision was it? It'd been quite some time since he'd done anything remotely sexual with a human, especially a witch, and god did he yearn for it. Having sex with witches wasn't anything like having sex with a normal mortal. It was more...spiritual. It was deeper. More... primal. There was a darkness, in ALL witches, whether they were aware of it or not, and he feed off of it. He could bring that dark desire forwards, and intensify it. He could almost manipulate them with it. He was mildly intrigued with you, and he wanted to see what kind of energy he could suck out of you. He slowly lowered your boot clad feet to the ground, removing one claw after the other. He tipped his head upwards, his red eyes staring directly into yours.</p><p>"I-" You were about to say something and your head turned to Hux's direction when he started to choke on his own blood. "Fix him first."</p><p>"Not how this works." Kylo crossed his arms over his unclothed torso, his muscles bulging out as he did so. He rolled his eyes, and he started tapping his foot against the ground impatiently. "Make up your mind witch."</p><p>You stared at Hux for a few minutes knowing you were helpless here. You were only doing this to save Hux's life. Nothing else. At least, that's what you were telling yourself. Your thighs clenched together when you turned back to face Kylo, and your eyes landed on his well defined torso. Holy fuck. You tucked your bottom lip into your mouth, and you let out the faintest whimper. "Fine."</p><p>"Excellent." Kylo's arms lowered to his sides, and he stepped to you. He was enormous and towered over you. You had to tip your head up as far as it would go just to see his face. You swallowed hard when he stood over you, and his right hand rose to the middle of your black sweater. The claw sank into the fabric, and he slowly dragged it down the expansion of your stomach. He grinned widely, his sharp teeth exposed. He rose both hands to your shirt, and he ripped the fabric from off of your body, tossing it to the ground. His red eyes looked over your body carefully, taking in every detail. He groaned with approval, and he grabbed ahold of your hips, making sure he was careful not to sink his claws into your flesh. He didn't want to cause you pain, not yet. He worked his hands down to your pants, and he didn't bother unbuttoning them. He hooked his thumbs into the seams, and he yanked them down. "Off." He demanded, his voice dark and lustful. He watched as you obeyed without a problem, which made his cock twitch and pulse against the fabric of his pants. He loved when they obeyed. It was such a turn on. He also loved when they struggled. It was honestly a toss up, right now? He was enjoying how willing and obedient you were being. You didn't look back at his face, knowing you'd be too embarrassed to see how much he was enjoying it, which you knew without a doubt he was. You shimmied out of the pants, and you rose your boot foot up a bit, twisting on the heel nervously.</p><p>"Get on your knees witch." Kylo's hands fell from your body, and he pointed to the ground in front of him. "Now." His left hand reached behind the fabric of his pants, as his right hand worked at the button, and he freed his thick, long, girthy cock. The tip was glistening in the candlelight, and he wrapped his hand around himself, stroking slowly. His eyes fixated on your half naked body as you crouched down onto your knees in front of his groin. "Suck it good....." He grunted when you slowly inched closer, and grabbed ahold of the base of his cock. He let his hands fall to his sides, and he arched his hips upwards towards your lips.</p><p>Your mouth opened as wide as you could get it, and you realized that there was no way he was going to to fit into your mouth, not completely. You lips quivered as you slowly wrapped them around the tip, and you gagged softly tasting the salty pre-cum. Kylo's right hand rose to the top of your head, and he snaked it down to the back, and he coiled your hair around his clawed fingers. He tugged your mouth further down him, and you gagged again. "Mmm." He grunted, liking the way you were sending vibrations up and down his cock and throughout his groin.</p><p>You clenched your eyes shut, the hand that was at the base of his cock moving up his length to meet your lips, and then back down. You tried slicking it with the spit that came out of your mouth. Your tongue brushed against the underside of his cock, and it made him shudder. You were terrified of his claws accidentally piercing your skull, and it made you shudder at the thought. Kylo's hips arched forwards at your bodys reaction and his cock went even further into your throat. You whimpered finally reaching your limit with how much you could take into your mouth, and you pulled your head back, and then slowly moved back down it. You started a pace which you thought was fast, but you heard him growl. "Faster." You groaned, working your hand faster up his cock, the same as your mouth. You could feel the spit dripping from the sides of your mouths, and down the length of his cock to your hand. Least it made it easier to stroke him. After what seemed like forever, you could feel a pain growing in your jaw, and Kylo sensed your unease. He tugged at your hair gently. "Lean against the tombstone and finger yourself." Kylo's eyes were filled with pure bliss, and lust as he watched you pull your mouth off his cock. He smirked when your rose to your feet, a blush across your face. He wrapped his hand around his cock again, starting a quick pace up and down.</p><p>You crept over to the tombstone, and pressed turned on your heels pressing your back against it. You gasped at how cold it was, and your eyes lit in the candlelight. Your body was glowing from the orange tinge and Kylo looked you up and down completely enthralled with it. He licked his lips again, grunting softly as he watched your hand slowly trail down your stomach, and to the brim of your panties. Your hand brushed past the lacey underwear and down to your clit. You whimpered when you hit the sensitive nerver, and closed your eyes, leaning your head back against the tombstone, and tried to ease your mind that was racing. Your middle and index finger brushed over your opening and much to your surprise you were absolutely soaking wet. You bit your lip, and moaned as you worked your two digits inside of yourself, and rubbed circles against your clit with your thumb. Your back arched upwards, and your hips grinded into your hand.</p><p>Kylo watched you one hundred percent amused with this. You looked so hot. He could feel the dark desire inside of you, and he was sucking the energy to him. He slowly stepped to you, and he pressed the head of his cock to your thigh. Your eyes shot open, and you and Kylo looked into one another's eyes. You shuddered against your hand, feeling the bliss and euphoria rising more and more, and you were slowly losing your grip on the reality of the situation. Your eyes unknowingly glanced down to his cock, and when you realized what you were staring at, you moaned loudly. You wanted him inside you. Now. You pulled your slick fingers out from your tight wet pussy and you hooked it into the brim of them, shoving them down your thighs, and wiggling your body so they fell to your feet. You pulled your left foot up, thje panties falling to the ground. You stepped outwards, and your hips lifted upwards.</p><p>Kylo smirked yet again, his hand still moving up and down his length furiously. He slowly dragged the tip of his cock over your thigh, and dipped his hips downwards positioning between your legs. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when the tip of his cock brushed past your wet, warm opening. Fuck. He grabbed ahold of your hips, and pulled your hips down, and angled them upwards. He wasted no time, he pressed himself to your pussy and he inched himself inside of you. He groaned loudly feeling your walls absolutely grip tightly against him. He couldn't believe how wet you were. It just proved his point. You had darkness inside of you. A lot of it, and he was loving it. He took a step closer to you, shoving his cock inside of you to the base, and he stood still letting himself twitch and throb. He thought your pussy was going to snap his cock in half due to how tight you were. He kept a gentle, but firm grip onto your hips, and he slowly pulled his hips back. He glanced down at your face which was red, and sweaty already, and he chuckled darkly. "So worked up already witch." He lowered his body into yours, and he pressed his lips to the spot on your neck where he'd been digging his claws into earlier when he had been holding you into the air. There were tiny droplets of blood still seeping through the wounds, and he slowly swiped the tip of his tongue over it.</p><p>You were pretty sure your soul left your body when he pushed his cock all the way inside of you. There were no words to describe the amount of pain AND pleasure that crashed over your body. You felt your lower half melt into his, as he slowly started a pace inside of you, and your hands rose to his broad, bare muscular shoulders, holding onto them for dear life. As he thrusted into you, your hips would jolt backwards towards the tombstone but his hands stopped your flesh from slamming into the hard granite. "Ohgod."</p><p>"No god here." Kylo grimaced widely against your neck, as the slow steady pace he had started to increase along with your desire, and yearning for release. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the flame of the candles shooting upwards and changing to a reddish, bluish orange color. The energy that was just ignited was undeniable. He could feel he was bringing you closer and closer to orgasm since your walls were uncontrollably throbbing and clenching around his thich, hard cock. As tight as you were, all the wetness that was seeping out of you made it easy for him to start thrusting into your aggressively, and deep. Every other thrust in he'd dip his hips downwards, and your eyes would flutter to the back of your head. Your fingers slipped down from his shoulders to his arms, and you moaned feeling the sheer power in his muscles. You snaked your hands to his back and worked them up towards his shoulder blades. When he started pounding into your core, your nails sank into his skin, dragging downwards, and drawing blood. At first Kylo sneered angirly against you, his retort being sinking his sharp pointed teeth into your neck, and growling. As he continued to fuck you animalistically, and he felt the warm liquid dripping down his back, he groaned. He shuddered, and lapped at the blood seeping from the wounds he had just made with his teeth.</p><p>You absolutely lost it when kylo bit your neck in response to raking your nails down his back. You felt your pussy tighten the hardest it had the whole night and your legs started shaking. Your hips arched upwards, and down as your body convulsed against him. Your head pressed against the tombstone hard, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. Okay, now your soul left your body. You were taken away on a cloud of bliss, and you weren't coming back.</p><p>Kylo lifted his head up, pulling his teeth out from your neck, and he admired your orgasm face. He noticed how innocent you looked while cumming on his cock. Yes, there was irony there, but you looked so....beautiful. So human. He narrowed his red eyes, and the corner of his left eye twitch feeling his own euphoric cloud crash into him. He shot his hot seed into your core, and he let out a loud, guttural, animal like growl. His head flew backwards, and he wiggled his hips side to side, milking the pleasure as long as he could. He was the first to recuperate from the high, and he slowly lowered his head back down, looking at you, slowly coming to. He smirked, and he released your hips, taking a step back. His cock slipped out from your pussy with a plop, and he glanced down at himself. He was still half-hard, and his cock glistened in the now very calm lighting of the candles. "Did you see the candles?" He grabbed ahold of his cock, and pushed it behind the fabric of his pants, which he had tugged back together with his other hand.</p><p>It took you a few more minutes to collect yourself, and come back to the real world. You felt the wetness seeping from your core, and you blushed. You slowly let your head fall down and your eyes fell to Hux's lifeless body. Hux. You shoved yourself off of the tombstone and you crouched down onto your bare knees next to him. "Fucking bring him back to life." Your head rotated around, and your eyes darkened with anger. He better hold up his end of the bargain.</p><p>"I've decided I want something else before I do that." Kylo leaned against the large granite tombstone, smirking, He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops on the front of his pants, letting his hands hang.</p><p>"What?!" You should have known better. He was a demon after all. How could he be trusted. You shook your head. "That wasn't the deal!"</p><p>"It's not a big deal." Kylo spoke calmly,</p><p>"What the fuck is it?"</p><p>"I want to be able to come and go as I please. I know there's a spell in that book that opens the riff between worlds, and I want you to open it. Promise me you'll do that, and I'll bring him back to life right now." Kylo thought it was a fair deal. He knew that once this ordeal was over, if you didn't open the riff, he wasn't going to be able to come back unless he was summoned. He'd only ever been able to convince one other person to open the riff, and that was many many years ago. He cocked his head to the side, his red eyes scanning your face over.</p><p>"Fine! Deal!" You sneered, and glanced back to Hux. Your eyes filled with tears again, and you saw that the red moon above you was shining down through the trees, illuminating his body. You couldn't help but wonder where his soul had gone to. Your mind wandered off, but your attention drew to the sounds of Kylo's feet approaching Hux's other side. He muttered something inaudible under his breath and he crouched down. He placed a hand over Hux's heart, and he spoke softly in a language you had never heard before. Your eyes widened and your mouth fell ajar when you saw Hux's body start to glow with an even brighter red glow. You were completely awe struck as you watched Kylo. Kylo finally pulled his hand away, and he rose to his feet. "Done." His tone was stern, and bitter. He didn't like having to return peoples souls. Not in the slightest. But a deal was a deal. Now for you to keep up your end of it. He crossed his arms over his chest once more, glaring down at you. "Witch."</p><p>"He's not waking up!" You shook your head, the tears that were trickling down your cheeks, slowing. You fixated on his chest when you thought you saw it rise up. You did! He was breathing. You sighed heavily, and looked up to Kylo. "Thank you."</p><p>"Get to it." Kylo was bored now, and he wanted the freedom which you had promised. He gestured to the book of darkness with two fingers, and rose a brow.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and rose to your feet. You took a moment to look at your surroundings feeling like someone was watching you in the darkness and the hairs on your body stood at attention. You noticed the thick fog that was rolling in over the stonewalls into the cemetery and it added to the eeriness. You slowly sauntered over to where the book was on the ground, and you bent down, scooping it up. You turned page after page, eyes skimming over every word. It took you some time, but you finally found the spell you needed. Your lips pursed together, and you glanced to Kylo. "Alright. I need your-" Before you could say anything else, Kylo was next to you, and dragging a claw over his palm. He placed the bleeding hand over the book, and he smirked. He watched you carefully, as you read off the spell, and the flame of the candles lit up aggressively once again. The trees around you groaned and creaked loudly as the wind started to pick up, and the thick cloud of fog slowly engulfed the three of you. Kylo's eyes were closed. He could feel the invisible bound he had to his world lift and he shot his eyes back open when it was complete. "Excellent." He turned on his heels, and started walking back around where he had came from behind the granite cross tombstone.</p><p>"Wait!" You called after him, sneering.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your name?"</p><p>"Kylo." With that, he disappeared. You sighed, and you made your way back over to Hux's body. You sighed once again in total relief that he was alive. Hopefully when he woke up, he wouldn't remember any of it. Yet, at the same time, you were curious to if he'd remember what it was like to die, and what happened on the other side. You were going to have to ask. You reached behind you, into your back pack and tugged out a large black hoodie. Thank god you brought it for an extra layer in case it was cold. You tugged it over your head, and looked at Hux, contemplating. You shoved your hands underneath his body, and threw one of his arms over your neck and lifted his torso up. From there, you struggled, but you finally got him to where you could sling his body over your shoulders and carry him like the military men used to carry their wounded. You groaned, and glanced to your backpack and the book. You slowly bent at the knees, holding onto Hux's arm and leg tightly so he didn't fall off, and you gathered the items quickly. You shoved them into the backpack, and closed it. You put the strap of the bag between your teeth and you slowly made your way through the thick layer of fog. The only light you had was the red tint from the moon above, and it wasn't as helpful as you would have liked. You walked through the forest feeling that eerie, being watched feeling again, and you groaned. Now was not the time. You finally came up to the fence, and lowered Hux's body to the ground. You placed him just close enough to where you could pull him through once you were through, and you did just that. Once he was through after once again struggling, you lifted him back up into the previous position, and hurriedly moved across the field towards the exit door of the Manor. You kicked it open, and made your way through the hallway. It was deadly silent. Everyone was either in their rooms, or sleeping, or so you assumed. You moved as fast as you possibly could, and turned down to your hallway. You got to your door, and you groaned realizing you needed your key. You let the backpack fall to the ground at your feet, and you lowered Hux's body to the floor, leaning his back against the wall. You turned to the backpack, and rummaged through it groaning when you didn't find it.</p><p>"Where have you been?" You knew that voice. The Professor. Great. You slowly turned your head, and glanced up to the man who was standing above you, glaring.</p><p>"Hux and I were studying. He fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him."</p><p>The black haired man rose a brow, and he scanned Hux's body over. He could sense the terror in your voice, and he sighed. "Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes." You finally found the key, and reached up, shoving it into the keyhole, and turned it. You tossed the backpack into the room first, and pivoted grabbing ahold of Hux's torso, and tugging him into the room. You dragged his body across the carpeted floor, and hurriedly hoisted him up, and onto the bed. You grabbed his feet once securing his torso on the bed, and shoved them on it as well. You turned back to the door, and you gasped when The Professor was standing in the doorway. "I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed now."</p><p>"I know you're lying. I know you and Hux were in the cemetery tonight. You will be reporting to my room after class tomorrow." He half smirked, and turned on his heels, starting down the hallway. He gave you one last glance, taking in your lack of clothing. "Also, uniforms are required unless it's the weekend. You have detention the rest of the week."</p><p>You didn't even care that you'd just been sentenced to spend a week with your hot creeper Professor. You were just glad he hadn't asked to go through your bag, or to wake Hux up. You hurriedly closed the door, and locked it. You made your way over to Hux's bed, and climbed up onto it, rolling over to the other side, and wrapping your arms around his body. You stared at his pale face, and your frowned. "I'm so sorry." You felt so incredibly quilty it wasn't even funny. You were for sure going to be listening to him from now on when he had a bad feeling about something. You nestled your head onto his chest and closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence. </p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. &lt;3 ALSO PLEASE LMK IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p><p>Hux stirred in his sleep. He tossed and turned in your arms, and your eyes slowly fluttered open to look at him. His face was twisted in a pout, and his eye lids kept twitching. He was having a nightmare more than likely. You moved your arm towards your body, and placed a hand onto his chest. You gently gave him a pat in an attempt to wake him. Nothing happened. Your lips formed a frown, and you shook him a bit. "Hux, it's just a dream. You're okay. Wake up." Your tone was soft and sweet.</p><p>Hux's back arched upwards, and his hands flailed at his sides. He thrashed against your hand and he muttered incoherent words under his breath.</p><p>"HUX!" You finally shot up, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and shaking him. He still didn't wake up. His body landed down onto the mattress and his eye lids lifted but all you could see was white in them. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>"Fuck! HUX!" Pure panic was seeping from your words as you shook him fiercely. It wasn't doing any good. Goddamn it. You inched down to the end of the bed, and rose to your feet. You hadn't realized you were still only wearing a large baggy sweater that just barely came down over your ass cheeks, and you dashed to the door throwing it open, and running down the hallway. The red tint of the moon shone through the large wooden framed windows as you turned to your left, running towards the nurses office. You were practically out of breath when you got there, and you slapped your hand down onto the large black metal desk. "HELP!" It was all you could get out through your labored breaths, and you quickly turned on your heels when the little red-headed nurse rose to her feet, and stepped around the desk hurriedly. She followed you down the hallway, and to your room. When she stepped into yours and Hux's room, and she saw Hux her hand flew to her mouth. Her caramel chocolate colored eyes filled with fear, and she rushed to his side. She lowered her head to his face, and she shook her head. "He needs to be emitted right now. We need to do some tests." She glanced back at you, and you stepped to the bed, and helped her lift the ginger from the bed, throwing your arm around the back of his neck. She did the same, and the two of you carried Hux out of the room and down the hallway back towards the nurses office.</p><p>"He can go into this room." The little red head spoke softly, and she gestured to a door on your left as you entered the nurses office. You groaned struggling a bit, re-adjusting your hold on Hux, and you both led him through the doorway, and up onto the hospital bed. You stepped back when Hux was finally on the bed all the way, and you frowned. Your mind was racing and pounding hard against your ribs.</p><p>"What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. We're going to have to run some tests, and the Doctor will have to look at him." The red-head took one last look at Hux, and then to you. "Come on hun, we'll get you something to calm your nerves." She gave you a faint smile, and you nodded, following her reluctantly back to the nurses desk. She stepped behind it, and unlocked one of the glass cupboards above her head. She reached in for a small pill bottle, and turned back to you. She opened it, and placed two little white pills onto the top of the desk. "Take those." She put the bottle back into its place, and locked it.</p><p>You sneered not enjoying the idea of having to take something to calm down. Pills had never been something you had any interest in, especially since both of your parents had died of overdoses on pain pills. It'd been really hard growing up watching them struggling with addiction, and it was even harder being taken away from them and thrown into this strange place at such a young age. Then finding out that not days after you arrived, they were both dead. You were lost in thought when the red-head placed a glass of water in front of you, and it startled you when she did. You shot your gaze upwards and stared blankly. "Thank you." You let out a deep exhale of breath, and reached for the two pills, shoving them into your mouth. You took a couple big gulps of water, and held onto it tightly. You stepped backwards and when you felt the front of one of the metal chairs against the back of your knees, you lowered your ass down onto it.</p><p>"This is going to be awhile. Why don't you go get some sleep?" The nurse insisted. She couldn't even begin to give you an estimate about how long it was going to take the Doctor to run tests on Hux, nor how long it would take to get a diagnosis, but she didn't want you just sitting there the whole time. She knew you had classes tomorrow, and she knew you were going to be asleep in no time with those pills. Least that's what normally happened. She smiled again. "Do you want me to walk back with you?"</p><p>"No thanks. I'm fine." You side glanced to the door of the room that Hux was behind, and you fought back tears. What if he was having seizures? What if he had brain damage and this was the result of him dying and being brought back to life? What was he possibly dreaming about? Your anxiety rose once again, and your chest tightened. Fuck. You felt so guilty it wasn't even funny. If you had just listened to him. You had to find something to help him. There had to be some sort of spell you could do to make him feel better. First, you needed to research what the fuck could possibly be happening to your best friend. You jumped to your feet, waving at the red-head, and walked at a fast clip down the hallway. You turned down the hallway towards the library, and you paused reaching up for the handle. It was locked. Fuck. You sighed, and pursed your lips together thinking. You remembered you had a bobby pin on your boot, for personal reasons, and you grinned, reaching down for it. You bent it, shoving it into the keyhole, and jiggling it a couple times. The locked clicked, and you mused to yourself. You were a boss. Guess your lock picking skills did have a purpose after all. You shoved the door open, and stepped inside, closing the door behind you gently. You slowly entered the enormous library. The walls were absolutely covered with shelves of books, and there was a large mahogany desk with a fancy red-cushioned antique chair behind it. There was a staircase leading up to a balcony above the desk, and there were shelves upon shelves of books up there. You hurried to behind the desk, pulling out the index of all the books, and you started reading them over, trying to find books based around Demons, and summoning them. You knew you had to figure out what happened when someone summoned them. You turned page after page, and finally found a section titled 'Demons.' You dropped the index booklet onto the desk, and you darted up the staircase as fast as you could to the section numbered '666.' Of course. How ironic. Your eyes skimmed shelf after shelf, and you finally found a large Red and black book, and grabbed ahold of it. You glanced down at it, and looked up to the red tinted light shining through the singular large paned window in the middle of the wall. You sauntered over to it, and lowered yourself onto the floor. You could see just enough to read the words when you opened the book, and you started soaking in all the words. You didn't want to turn the regular lights on because you were fearful someone might pass by and see you. Least this way it was less risky. You weren't sure how long you'd been there for, but you were learning very quickly that summoning Demons was probably one of the stupidest things you could have ever done. Besides risking them breaking their link to Hell and roaming Earth freely, the siphoned energies from people, especially witches. If you made a deal with one, you sealed it with sex. That part didn't surprise you at all. Once a deal was made, the Demon was bounded to you for life. Nothing could severe the bond. You could telepathically talk to one another, and you could feel each others energies. Your mouth fell open and you gritted your teeth. That tricky fucking demon. Your hands curled around the end of the book, and you continued to read. The anger was growing inside of you the more you learned about how Demons were tricksters who thrived on people's fears, and used them for personal gain. Demons were selfish. Careless. Unmerciful. The only thing they cared about was themselves, and gaining as much power as they could. It was the last part that you read that made you gasp out loud. If for some reason, A Demon were to break their link to Hell, or be cut free from their ties, it would bring nothing but utter chaos and destruction to anyone in its path. It would kill anyone who didn't serve a purpose to them, and it would try to free other Demons from Hell. Even the Devil itself. Your heart was slamming into your chest now, and you felt like you couldn't breath. What have you done? You threw the book onto the ground in front of you, and your hands went to your chest. You felt tightness in your chest like what you assumed having a heart attack would be, and you tried to breath through it. You leaned your head back against the wall, and closed your eyes.</p><p>The door handle to the library jiggled and the door flew open, a bright blue-ish light shining to the desk. You gasped, a hand flying over your mouth to silence you from making any more noises, and you got onto your hands and knees, crawling over behind one of the book shelves. You peered around the corner of it, watching where the light was shining. You heard loud footsteps come further into the room. You listened carefully, trying to pinpoint who it was. It was clearly male. Older. Annoyed. You sat there silent, crouched behind the bookshelf as the male walked around the desk, shining the light up towards the balcony. You froze in fear.</p><p>Please don't come up here. Please don't come up here. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and slowly crept around the other side of the bookshelf when the footsteps started up the stairs. You peered through the books, and you saw black dress shoes step onto the floor of the balcony. You knew those shoes. The Professor.... Now your mind was racing, and you felt a lump in your throat. You tried to clear your throat silently, but it made a much louder noise than you expected, and the light rose to the bookshelf you were hiding behind.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Who's there? Just come out right now, and you won't be in any trouble." The Professor smirked knowing damn well that was just a tactic to lure out whoever. He had been doing his nightly rounds making sure the students were where they were supposed to be, in their rooms, and he had checked the library, as he does every night, and when he noticed it was unlocked, he knew someone had to be in there. He slowly moved across the dark purple carpeted floor, turning around every corner of the book shelves, shining the light down the aisles. He narrowed his eyes, and spoke again. "Come on. It's okay. I'm not mad. Just come out." He had no idea who would be in the library this time of night, but what ever they were doing it couldn't be good. The tip of his foot brushed against something and he shone the flashlight down onto it. He crouched down and picked the book up. He flipped it over and read the titled 'Demons' He rose a brow up into the air, and he cocked his head to the side. Okay, now he was livid. Whoever was in here was seriously up to no good, and for sure needed to be punished. "Get out here now!" His tone was angry now. He clutched onto the book, slowly creeping up on the last bookshelf, and turned around the corner of it. He sighed when no one was behind it, and he shook his head. "Whoever you are, I will find out. One way or another. When I do, you're in a lot of trouble." He made his way back over to the staircase and descended down it. He took one last look with the flashlight throughout the library, balcony and all, and exited the room. The door clicked shut, locking, and he made his way down the hallway. His immediate thought about who would be messing around with this kind of book was you. He was going to have to have a talk with you. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door, and he shut the flashlight off. He'd wait. He knew whoever was in there would have to come out eventually.</p><p>You'd managed to creep over to one of the other bookshelves when he made his way to the end of the room, and thankfully he hadn't seen or heard you. You sat there, watching him pick the book you'd been previously reading up, and you knew you were fucked for sure if he caught you. Much to your surprise, and by the grace of your maker, he gave up, and went back down the stairs, and out of the room. You slouched to the floor, back against the wooden framed shelf, and you let out a deep exhale of relief. He'd locked the door when he left. No matter. You'd just pick it again. After a few minutes of relishing your streek of luck, you rose to your feet, and made your way down the stairs, and to the door. You'd have to come back during normal hours and research what could have been wrong with Hux. As soon as you woke up in the morning, you'd do it. You grabbed the bobby pin again, and shoved it into the keyhole. You twisted it, hearing it click, and you grinned. You shoved the door open and were completely oblivious to The Professors presence, and you tugged it shut behind you, turning on your heels to start down the hallway. You were lost in your train of thought as you took a couple steps, but immediately snapped back to reality when you heard someone clear their throat behind you. The hairs all over your body rose, and you got a chill down your back. You clenched your right hand into a fist, and you swallowed hard. You couldn't muster up the strength to turn around and face him. "Professor."</p><p>"Y/N." The male tipped his head to the side, looking you up and down. Your outfit was very questionable, and slutty. His icy eyes trailed from your head slowly down the length of your back, to your ass, which he could almost see, and down your bare legs to your feet. He shoved himself off of the wall, and started walking towards you.</p><p>You could hear him approaching you, and your palms started to get clammy. Those anti-anxiety pills, or whatever the fuck they were, weren't working anymore. Your head was pounding as it raced thinking of what you were going to say, or do. Your whole body was tense, and your lip started to quiver. When he stepped around to in front of you, your eyes slowly lifted, looking at his pale, well defined features. "Professor...I can explain-" A single finger rose to your lips and pressed against them.</p><p>"You're in a lot of trouble." The corner of his mouth curled into a half smirk. He held out the book and his eyes glanced down at it. "This isn't anything for inexperienced witches, like yourself, to be dabbling in. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you have any clue what could happen if you actually summon a Demon?" He was speaking with harshness but you could sense it was coming from a place of concern. For what though? Your well being? His? The Manors? He didn't strike you as the type of person to give a shit about anyone but himself, but you'd been wrong before. Maybe he did care. It hadn't occurred to you that he had actual feelings since he was always ridiculing and criticising you. Besides sexualing you. Which he did quite often. It was pretty clear he wanted you, but you'd just never even gave it a thought. That was a lie. You'd thought about it a couple times actually, but he was your professor. There was no way.</p><p>The black haired male sighed with a heavy heart. He was thinking of how he was going to punish you. Your actions couldn't go unpunished. You'd done a bad thing, and you needed to learn a lesson. His eyes rose slowly to yours, and his icy blue eyes almost pierced your soul.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Professor." Your lips moved against his finger, and your tongue accidentally swiped outwards against it. He blinked, his face slowly turning red. You rose a brow into the air at his reaction, and then you realized what you'd done.</p><p>"Come with me." He snatched his hand away from your mouth quickly, lowering it to his side, and he led you down the hallway, past your hallway, and down towards his PERSONAL office. Not his classroom, his OFFICE.</p><p>Your whole body tensed up again realizing where he was leading you. Shit. Shit. Shit. There was nothing good that was going to come from the two of you being alone together. The tension was already so thick in the air you could swipe it with your hand. You watched him carefully, struding him, trying to read him as he unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped to the side, and said "Ladies first."</p><p>"O-oh." You slowly stepped into the room, and took your bottom lip into your mouth, stopping in the middle of the room, and slowly pivoting to watch him.</p><p>The Professor shut the door behind him when he stepped into the room, and he turned the lock. He glanced to you, and he slowly sauntered over to his large black wooden desk. He placed the book onto the table, and he sighed. "What are we going to do about your actions?" He crossed his hands over his chest, the buttons on his white shirt threatening to break off from how tight it held against his muscular chest. He only had his white dress shirt on. He had removed his grey sweater and the coat he had on earlier to get comfortable. His icy eyes shifted back and forth between you and the chair in front of him. "Sit."</p><p>You had slowly turned watching him walk through the room, and you were taking in all the details of the office space. It was large. It was very modern- witchy aesthetic. He had a large leather sofa to your left that was placed just so in front of a blacked out bookshelf with all of his curriculum books on it, and his desk was wooden and black. There was a computer that was blacked out, and all of his accessories spread across it were black as well. How eerie, but fitting. You sighed, glancing down at the completely blacked out leather chair, and you slowly stepped to it, and lowered yourself. You crossed your legs, trying to cover yourself up. You were still in just a baggy sweater after all.</p><p>"Well? What do you think we should do about your bullshit?"</p><p>"I think we shouldn't do anything, because I didn't do shit." You rolled your eyes, and looked towards the window. Even his curtains were black.</p><p>"Is that so? So Hux isn't in the infirmary right now being treated for possible seizures?" The Professor sneered, not appreciating your attitude.</p><p>Your head snapped back to him, and you snarled. "That was an accident."</p><p>"Is that so? So, why don't you tell me everything that accidentally happened?" He cocked his head to the side, his tone mocking. He shifted from foot to foot, leaning against the front of his desk, glaring at you.</p><p>"I-" You couldn't tell him. He was for sure going to expel you if he found out you'd summoned a Demon. He would for sure take your ability to practice away. You sat there silently running every possible scenario over in your head.</p><p>The Professor grew annoyed with your lack of cooperation, and he finally lowered his arms to his sides, and pushed off the desk, walking towards your chair. He loomed over you, staring down at the top of your head, and he rose his right hand, grabbing ahold of your chin. He tugged your face up. "Y/N'</p><p>You let out a small whimper when he grabbed you, not expecting it, and your lips formed a pout. "I don't know what to say. I fucked up. Hux got hurt. I did what I thought was right."</p><p>"So you thought going out into the woods was the right choice? You thought sneaking into the library was the right choice? You thought reading up on Demons and how to summon them was a right choice? How daft are you?" He wasn't just made, he was concerned. You were not only putting yourself in danger, but everyone else as well toying around with that kind of shit. He wasn't about to have it, not if he could stop it. His head inched closer to yours, and his other hand grabbed your shin, and shoved it down. His hand quickly flew back up, and he brushed his fingers over your thigh, dipping down to the inner part.</p><p>"What are you-" His hand gripped your chin tighter.</p><p>"I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."</p><p>Oh god. Please no. No. No. No. You gasped softly in retaliation to his tight hold on your chin, and you glanced down to his hand traveling up towards your bare sex. He was really about to- Your train of thought was cut off by the side of his hand brushing against your clit. You clenched your eyes shut tightly, and your tried to shake your head. "Please...."</p><p>"Please what?" The Professor grinned cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>The male moved his face closer to yours, and his lips were almost touching yours. You could feel his hot breath against your skin. "But you need to be punished."</p><p>"Not like this. Please." You managed to squeeze the words out. You refused to make eye contact with him.</p><p>"So, you're telling me," You didn't open your eyes to see but you could feel him shift a bit, and his lips brushed against the nape of your neck. You whimpered, and your body lurched forwards in response. His hand pressed harder into you, and you shuddered. "If you don't want this? I see the way you look at me." He slowly started rubbing his hand up and down against your sensitive nerve, and you were fighting back whimpers. As attractive as he was, and as curious as you had been, now was not the time, nor the place. If you were ever going to fuck him, it was going to be your choice, not his.</p><p>"I think the lady said to stop." A dark voice spoke up from behind The Professor, and the Professor snapped his head away from your neck, and over his shoulder. His icy eyes narrowed staring into the shadows. He could hardly see anything, until the owner of the voice stepped into the dim lighting from the red moon shining in through the bottom of the curtain. His eyes widened, and he growled. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"</p><p>"Back the fuck off of her." Kylo sneered, baring his sharp, pointed teeth to the other man. He didn't wait for him to respond. He took a couple large strides across the room, and his red long pointed tail whipped around in front of him, wrapping around the man's neck. He tugged him backwards, and tossed him to the ground. He twisted his body around, staring down at his with bright red glowing eyes. "When a lady says stop, you fucking stop."</p><p>The Professor was shook. His eyes looked Kylo up and down, and it finally registered after taking note of his tail, the red eyes, his sharp teeth... A Demon. An actual Demon. He gulped, trying to gasp for air, but finding it was hard since Kylo's tail was coiled around him. He reached his hands up, trying to pry it off of him.</p><p>Your eyes shot open, staring directly at Kylo. Holy shit. He just saved me. Holy shit. You couldn't look away from him. You noticed he still had the same outfit on from earlier, and his muscles rippled when he walked towards the Professor.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kylo turned his head, a single strand of black hair falling over his left glowing red eye. His tone seemed sincere, but it was filled with anger, and rage.</p><p>"I-" You stammered struggling to find the words. He just saved you, and he was asking if you were okay? What the hell is going on? You finally spoke, your voice cracking. "I'm fine."</p><p>Kylo's eye twitched, and he turned back to the Professor still clawing at his tail trying to get it off of his neck. He pulled his head back, slamming it against the carpeted floor. He quickly uncoiled his tail, and he pressed his foot onto the man's white dress shirt covered chest. He put all of his weight down onto it, feeling the bones pressing inwards. He narrowed his eyes, staring into the other mans eyes. "You're a disgrace to man kind. It's men like you that deserve to rot in hell. It's men like you who I thoroughly enjoy torturing in hell."</p><p>The Professor whimpered at the pressure against his chest, knowing damn well if he continued he was going to break his ribcage. He wiggled underneath Kylo's foot, and his eyes begged Kylo to stop. He was still having a hard time getting his breath from the grip that had been around his throat. "Please, don't kill me."</p><p>"I'm not going to kill you. You'll be in hell soon enough." Kylo put more pressure down onto the man's ribs, and he felt them snap. He lowered his body down to the Professors, and he spoke calmly, but venomously. "If you ever touch her again, I'll personally escort you there myself." He grinded his boot back and forth once more, and then rose, taking his foot off of him. He turned on his heels, and walked back to you. He stretched his hand out and helped you rise to your feet. "Let's get out of here, huh?"</p><p>You couldn't formulate the right words to say to him, but you took his hand and let him lead you out of the room. You were frozen in shock, and confusion. Weren't Demons supposed to be selfish? Weren't they only supposed to care about themselves? Why did he just save me? Your mind just wouldn't quit. You had hardly noticed that you were led down the hallways, and to your room. You stepped through the doorway, and you blinked a couple times. "How do you-"</p><p>"We're connected."</p><p>So it is true. You shouldn't have been as surprised that the book was true, but you were. You slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Kylo...."</p><p>"What?" Kylo stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced to you, a brow rose.</p><p>"What happened to Hux? He was having nightmares, and then he started convulsing like he was having a seizure."</p><p>Kylo's gaze moved away from you, and he looked around the room. He was stalling.</p><p>"Tell me. Please? Is he going to be okay?"</p><p>"He'll be fine. He's going to continue to have nightmares, but he should get better." Kylo still didn't look at you. He wanted to change the subject. He wanted to talk about literally anything else. He could sense your sadness, and he didn't handle those kinds of emotions very well. His sadness always quickly turned to either horniess or rage. Or both. He sighed. "For the time being, his body is adjusting to the trauma it suffered. The seizing should stop by the end of the night, or tomorrow. He's going to need a couple days to get his head right though, and rest."</p><p>"Oh.... Another question."</p><p>"What?" Kylo sneered not liking this whole Q&amp;A.</p><p>"Why did you save me?" Kylo finally lifted his head up, and glared at you. He didn't respond, he slowly walked over to you, and he put one hand to your chest, shoving your back onto the bed.</p><p>You gasped at contact, but you let him. You stared up at him as he climbed up onto your body, and he positioned himself between your legs. He looked down at you, and you blinked, confused.</p><p>"You already know the answer to that witch." He smirked, his teeth peeking through, and he swiped his long pointed tongue out against his lips. He noticed your eyes watch his tongue, and he spoke dangerously. "Want to feel it?" He glanced down between your legs.</p><p>"I-" You were speechless, and your cheeks turned bright red. I do. Please. Gods, yes.</p><p>Kylo inched himself down your body, and he lowered his mouth to half-way down your thigh. He flicked the tip of his tongue out against it, and trailed it upwards stopping when his face came to your hoodie. He shoved it up quickly with his hands, and he grabbed ahold of your hips. He slowly moved his tongue up your thigh, and downwards towards your sex. He stopped just above your clit, and he drew small circles teasingly. He could smell your sweetness, and it immediately sparked the beast awake inside of him. He lowered his head down, the tip of his tongue moving down with him, and he twirled it ontop of your clit. He pressed against it hard, and he felt your body twitch, and wiggle under his hold. He glanced upwards to see your facial expressions, and he thoroughly enjoyed what he saw. He saw the lust in your eyes, and he could feel it dripping out of your pores. He dipped his tongue down to your opening, and he groaned when he tasted how sweet your juices were. He was surprised by how wet you were, but he paid it no mind. He pressed the wet muscle between your folds, and flicked it back and forth, up and down. He teased your opening for a bit, his right hand moving down from your hip to your abdomen. He pressed his thumb to your clit, and started rubbing at it. His tongue slowly worked itself into your opening, and he twirled it back and forth.</p><p>Your mind was spinning from how fucking amazing his long, pointed tongue felt in you. Unlike anything you'd ever felt in your life, and you wanted more. "Oh my god." You whimpered, your body arching into his motions. Your hands reached for his head, but he was too far away. You pouted softly, and opted to grab ahold of your blanket. Your fingers curled around it and your eyes fluttered open and shut, letting the feeling of pleasure engulf you.</p><p>"Cum for me witch." He muttered against your pussy, pumping his tongue in and out of your sore. His thumb continued to press, rub, and please your clit. He was absolutely intoxicated with the energy that was emitting off of you, and he soaked it up. It was bringing him life, vitality. He felt your walls clench against him, and he smirked against you as your body thrashed around cumming on his tongue. He watched you lustfully as you rode out your orgasmic high, and he slowly removed his thumb, and tugged his tongue out of you. He lapped the juices up and swallowed hard. God you tasted so good. So pure. He brought his hand to his mouth, and he wiped it. He shoved himself up, and he glanced to your face. "Good witch."</p><p>You couldn't speak. Your breathing was fast, and your chest was rising and falling even faster. Your mind felt clear, but you were dizzy. That orgasm was so hard. You finally were able to look at him without blurred vision, and you smiled.</p><p>"Your friend will be fine. I want you to meet me at the Cemetery tomorrow. I've got something I want to show you." Kylo rose to his feet, and he sauntered to the door. He reached a hand down to his pants, adjusting himself. He noticed you watching him, and he smirked. "Tomorrow. Be there at sundown." With that, he was gone.</p><p>You stared blankly at the spot Kylo had been in, and you sighed. Your whole body felt numb. Holy fuck. Your mind wandered for a few minutes thinking about him adjusting himself, and images of you fucking him in the cemetery flooded your mind. You felt your pussy clench and you groaned. NO. You mentally cursed yourself for having the stamina of a teenager. You rolled onto your side, and glanced to Hux's bed. Kylo had said he'd be okay, but could he be trusted? You sure hoped so. You could feel the exhaustion creeping in, and you thought a few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. </p><p>Meanwhile Hux had woken up, thrashing and flailing around not having a single clue where he was, or why he was there. The nurses and the Doctor had to physically restrain him to the bed, since he'd been so combative, and kept trying to run away saying he had to go home. His eyes were dark, hazy, and his skin was a paler color than normal. He laid in bed, whining staring up at the ceiling. There was a voice inside his mind that was telling him to Come home, and he was feeling a pull. He knew he had to follow it, or so he thought he had to. He couldn't see the owner of the voice, but he knew they were watching over him. He knew in his heart they were trustworthy. He had to obey their orders. His eyes finally glanced down when he felt a pinch in his arm, and saw the red-header nurse shoving a needle into his arm. "What's that? Master won't like that. He isn't going to be okay with this. You're hurting me. He's going to hurt you."</p><p>"It's to calm you down, hun. It's going to be alright." She spoke with terror, and fear. Nothing Hux had been saying made any sense to her or anyone else, and she could only assume it had to do with his brain functions, and different neurons misfiring. He'd been talking about seeing Demons and Angels, and how he had to go home or he was going to be in trouble, and none of it made a lick of sense to her. Poor thing must of hit his head or something. She could pray that the test results came back sooner rather than later, so they could treat him properly. In the mean time, he was being treated like a hostile mental patient.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drag Me To Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence.</p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. &lt;3 ALSO PLEASE LMK IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p><p>The cool air blew the purple colored curtains around in your room, and the crisp breeze kissed your skin making your whole body shudder. You slowly opened your eyes, and glanced around the room. Your gaze fell onto the wooden framed window, and the sun shone brightly through it. "What time is it?" Your head slowly turned to glance at the small desk that was between yours and Hux's bed to the alarm clock placed ontop of it. It read '6:30 am' and you let out a deep exhale of breath. You rolled onto your back, and stared at the ceiling blankly. You felt like absolute shit.</p><p> </p><p>Time to get up. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you groaned, rolling onto your side and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. You slowly lowered them down, and looked to the closet. I should shower. Might make me feel better. You forced yourself upwards, and stretched your arms above your head, yawning. You made your way over to the bathroom door, and stepped through the doorway, turning the light switch to the on positon. You were almost terrified at how pale your face was, and the size of the bags under your eyes. Damn. You rolled your eyes, and started removing your clothing. As soon as you were undressed you stepped into the shower, twisting the knobs and adjusting it to your prefered temperature. You closed your eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water splashing down onto your naked form. You stood there motionless for a few minutes, and grabbed the bar of soap that smelled like lilacs and lavender and started soaping yourself up. You turned washing your back, and the bar of soap slipped from your hands, and when you bent down to pick it up, you caught a shadow move behind the curtain and you narrowed your eyes. Silently, you rose, and reached out for the curtain. You tugged it back quickly, and when you didn't see anyone standing there you swallowed hard. "Hello?"</p><p>"You really should keep your bedroom door locked. Never know who's going to come into your room unannounced." Kylo stepped out from behind the other side of the door, and into the bathroom. A smirk was spread across his pale face, and his eyes fixated on you.</p><p>"I-" You stammered to find the right response to his words. You'd nearly startled you to death when he spoke up. You kept the curtain pulled enough so that your naked, soapy body was covered from his gaze. "What's going on? Why are you here?"</p><p>Kylo sighed walking over to the counter and he looked himself up and down. He turned on his heels, crossing his arms over his black satin covered shirt, and he looked over to you. "I need a favor."</p><p>"Again? What now?" Of course he needed something. You rolled your eyes, and shoved the curtain back to where it was. "Can I finish showering?" You didn't wait for his approval, you stepped back under the water cascading from the shower head, and closed your eyes.</p><p>Kylo hummed to himself, and he pursed his lips together. He caught a whiff of the scent of your soap, and he found himself sniffing the air. It smelt so good. He stepped away from the counter, and he unfolded his arms from his chest. He quickly worked the buttons undone on his shirt, and then started unbuttoning his pants. He was undressed in no time, and he stepped into the shower behind you.</p><p>You heard the curtain move, and you turned around, staring blankly at Kylo. "What are you-" He stepped to you closing in the small gap between you, and his long pointed tongue swiped out and trailed over your lips.</p><p>"What do you think I'm doing witch?" He snaked his left hand around your back, and tugged your naked body to him. His other hand wrapped around the back of your head, and he shoved his tongue past your lips, and plunged it into your mouth roughly. He twirled his tongue around the roof of your mouth, and then around your tongue. The hand around your back moved down to your ass, and he grabbed a handful of it. Your abdomen was pressed into his groin, and you could feel him growing hard as he kissed you. You mumbled against his lips, and he grinded his hips into you. Your thighs clenched together, and your body arched into his. You could feel your desire growing with every second. He finally pulled away from you, and he looked into your eyes. His red eyes darkened with lust, and he smirked. "On your knees." He gently pushed onto the top of your head, and he arched his hips again.</p><p>You didn't even hesitate. You grabbed ahold of his hips, using them as leverage to lower yourself onto your knees. You glanced up at him with big doe like eyes, and he gestured with his free hand for you to continue. Your tongue slipped past your lips, and you gently licked the tip of his cock. You paid no attention to the salty pre-cum dripping from him, and you worked your tongue down his length. You twirled it around the base, and then back up to the tip. You repeated this process over and over, and then finally opened your mouth as wide as you could and took him inside. Your jaw stretched out a bit as you slowly took more and more of him into you. You flicked your tongue up along the underside of him, and one of your hands curled around his base, working up his cock to meet your lips.</p><p>Kylo grunted keeping his hand ontop of your head, and he lifted his heels up, pushing into your mouth more. He stared down at you watching you suck and stroke him, and he was enthralled. You looked so good with your lips around him. When you started a pace up and down him, rhythmically with your hand, he shuddered. He quickly took his hand off of your head, and placed it flat against the wall, stabilizing himself. "Get up." His eyes narrowed watching you slowly stand to your feet again, and he grabbed ahold of your shoulders rotating your body around so your face was towards the wall. "Spread em." He kicked your foot out, making your right foot step out to the side, and he shoved your torso down. He arched your hips upwards, and he positioned himself behind you.</p><p>Your hands flew to the wall when Kylo shoved your torso down, and you let out a small moan when he grabbed ahold of your hips. You glanced back at him as he placed himself behind you, and you bit your bottom lip anticipating him shoving his cock into your pussy.</p><p>Kylo could sense your impatience, and it only made him want to tease you longer. He had all the time in the world. He pressed his body into yours, and he arched his hips upwards making his cock brush your clit. "So wet...." He smirked, and slowly tilted back and forth keeping up his torture.</p><p>"Kylo..." Your voice was low, but seductive. Your eyes begged him to stop teasing you. "I've got to go to class."</p><p>"So you'll be late." He shrugged not giving a single damn about the fact that you had to go to class. "You can tell your Professor to talk to me if he's got a problem." He was making an assumption that you meant you had class with the man who tried to take advantage of you the night before. It made something inside of him spark, and he tightened his grip on your hips, and pressed the tip of his cock to your opening. He didn't give you any time to adjust, he just pushed his hips forwards, his abdomen slamming against your ass when he pushed all the way inside. He grunted as your walls gripped around him, and he started a vicious, deep pace.</p><p>Your mouth fell open and a whimper escaped from them. You leaned into the wall so you didn't slip as he started fucking you, and your legs started to wobble as he slammed into you. "Oh my...."</p><p>"Don't you dare say god." Kylo hated that word. He hated the idea that people worshipped a GOD. He believed there wasn't any GODS. Only the devil, and demons. That's all he knew. He slipped his hand down to your clit and rubbed it furiously. He was fucking you with so much passion, and desire, he could barely control himself. He wanted to rip you apart. He was careful not to cut you with his claws though.</p><p>"I wasnt-"</p><p>"Sssshhh little witch. The only sounds I want to hear coming from you mouth are moans, or my name." His tone was firm.</p><p>"Yes sir." You moaned, turning back to the wall. Between Kylo's body against yours and the hot water falling from the shower head your body temperature was rising and it was making you sweat. Your hands were starting to slip down the wall.</p><p>Kylo noticed that you were having a hard time holding onto the wall, and he growled. He didn't want to stop fucking you in the shower, but he didn't want you falling down. He pulled his hand away from your clit, and he wrapped it around your stomach, same as the other one. He lifted your body up and he lowered his mouth to your ear. "I want you scream." He released his hold on you, and pulled his cock from out of inside of you. He grabbed your shoulders from behind, spinning your body around, and then quickly moved them down to your ass. He scooped you up, and moved them to your legs, wrapping them around his waist. He was skillfully in his movements, and when your body met his again, his cock slipped back inside of you.</p><p>Your arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and your head lowered to his shoulder when he wrapped your around him. You felt him back inside of you and you let out a loud moan. You hooked your ankles together so you didn't slip down him, but you found your body was slipping down his from both of you being wet. Kylo noticed as well, and he stepped over the edge of the shower, and placed your ass down onto the counter top. He reached behind him unhooking your ankles, and he slowly worked his hands down your legs to your thighs. He grabbed them, and shoved your legs open. He started a pace inside of you again, and his eyes fluttered as he fucked you. The energies that were seeping from your pores were driving him wild. "Fuck."</p><p>When Kylo placed you onto the counter top, your hands gripped into his shoulders hard, digging into his skin. Your lips parted, and your head flew back when he started a pace again. The angle he was fucking you at made him hit your g-spot everytime. "Kylooooo."</p><p>"Mmm. Yes..." Kylo approved of you moaning his name, and he grabbed ahold of your hips moving closer to you. He lowered his head to your neck, and his tongue flicked out against the flesh. He traveled up and down the expansion of flesh, and he relished how you tasted. "You're fucking delicious." He wasn't just talking about how your flesh tasted, but he was recalling how your juices tasted from the previous night. "Rub your clit."</p><p>Your eyes grew wide, and you obeyed without question. Your right hand ungripped his shoulder, and moved down his muscular torso, and down your leg. You slowly crept it up to your abdomen and down to your clit. You started rubbing the nerve, and your lower body twitched in response. The amount of pleasure that your body was experiencing was overwhelming, and you were sure you were going to combust soon.</p><p>Kylo knew you were close and he wanted so badly to deny your orgasm, least for now, but he knew you had to get to class, sooner rather than later. There was always later.... He slipped one of his hands up your stomach, and over your breasts, and to your throat. "Cum on my cock little witch." He looked down and into your eyes. He wasn't asking, he was demanding.</p><p>Your head had fell back down to look into his eyes when he grabbed your throat, and you continued rubbing your clit, harder and faster now. "Yes sir." You whispered, and felt him twitching and throbbing as he kept hitting your sweet spot. Your mind clouded with a fog, and your whole body went numb when you reached your euphoric bliss. Your legs shook violently, and your hips and back arched into his body. "Fuuccccccckkkk. KYLOOOO."</p><p>The words came out a lot louder than you had expected them to, and Kylo fucking loved it. He tried to fight back his own orgasm but your body thrashing and shaking sent the vibrations throughout his whole body and he lost his control. He grunted and shot his hot seed into you. He shuddered hard too. He clenched his eyes shut, and he rolled his head from side to side, wiggling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. He let out a deep exhale of breath and slowly pulled himself away from you. He looked you dead in the eyes, and glared.</p><p>"Get to class. I'll see you tonight." He didn't say anything else, he turned away from you, and bent down grabbing his shirt first. He tugged it on, and then he did the same with his pants. "Sun down." He gave you a half smirk, and he exited the bathroom.</p><p>You sat there completely fucking shook. Holy shit. Your mind was spinning and you finally jumped off of the counter top and looked into the mirror. At least you didn't look so terrible, or sleepy. You grabbed the towel off the hook and dried yourself off, and then wiped between your legs. You had to drag it back and forth a couple times since there was so much dripping out of you. You hurriedly exited the bathroom and ran to your closet. You grabbed your red and black skirt, and quickly pulled it over your legs. You grabbed your white t-shirt uniform shirt, and the tie, and put it on. You glanced over your shoulder at the clock as it read '6:59." You panicked knowing you were going to be a few minutes late, and you were in enough shit as it was. You threw on your black leather boots, and sauntered over to the dresser tugging it open and grabbing a pair of hot pink panties and shimmied them on. You grabbed your backpack, and ran out of the door, turning and locking it and started down the hallway towards the classroom. You shoved the door open, and the other classmates turned their heads and looked at you. You glanced up at the clock on the wall. You were only three minutes late. You quickly looked to the desk where the Professor sat, and your eye brows knitted together not seeing anyone sitting there. You slowly walked to your seat, and planted yourself into it. You glanced to your classmate on the right, and whispered. "Where's the Professor?"</p><p>"He's not here yet." The black haired girl with emerald green eyes turned her head to reply to you. "I guess he''s late." She shrugged, and leaned back in her seat.</p><p>How peculiar. You thought looking around the classroom. About ten minutes past before the door to the classroom opened, and the Professor slowly hobbled inside. He moved slowly through the front of the room, and he locked eyes with you. He kept them locked on you as he leaned against the front of his desk. He narrowed them, and you immediately gulped. "Class, We're going to do something different today." A darkness washed over him, and he turned towards his desk. He grabbed ahold of a small black vile of liquid and he held it out in front of him. "Does anyone know what this is?"</p><p>The black haired girls, Marnie, spoke up. "Isn't that ectoplasm?"</p><p>"Yes. Does anyone know where it comes from?" He still didn't look away from you.</p><p>Your eyes widened when you realized that he was holding proof of your indiscretions and rule breaking . You shifted your feet below you, and your face puckered into a scowl. What is he going to do with that?</p><p>Marine spoke up once again. "It's what's left behind after a Demon has entered the realm. It oozes out from the portal they stepped through right?" She knew she was right, but she just wasn't one hundred percent sure.</p><p>Your head whipped to her, and you glared. You wanted to tell her to shut up. You wanted her to stop talking, and you wanted The Professor to stop whatever this was he was doing.</p><p>"Correct. So this here," He tiled it from side to side abit. "Confirms that someone," He finally looked away from you and around to the various other classmates. "Summoned a demon." His tone was harsh.</p><p>The whole class erupted in panic and you felt your stomach churning. Your hands clenched into fists.</p><p>"Can someone tell me what that manes?"</p><p>"It-"</p><p>"What's the point in this?" You cut Marnie off, your gaze back on the Professor who only smirked when you asked. He twisted his body back towards the desk and placed the vile onto the table. He sighed.</p><p>"The point," He stepped away from his desk, and he hobbled over to you. He slammed one of his hands down onto the top of your desk, lowering his head to yours. His eyes flashed with cynicism and he smirked. "Is that because someone broke the rules, the whole class is being punished." The whole class let out mutters and groans of disapproval. The Professor shot his body up, raising his hand into the air above him. "Silence. One of you breaks the rules, everyone suffers. No potions class. No spells. No magic. No practicing. Not for a whole week. We're going to sit here in absolute silence, and if anyone speaks, they can join Y/N for detention later." He hadn't forgotten. In fact, he had plans for your punishment later. He sauntered back over to his desk, and stepped around it, sitting down into his leather chair. He let out a small groan as pain shot through his body. He lifted his head up and he looked so fucking smug you wanted to get up and smack him.</p><p>You couldn't hold back your sass, your mouth opened and the words flew out. "How's your ribcage Professor?"</p><p>He stared at you for a minute, trying to control the rage that just built inside of him. Smug little bitch. He scrunched his face and he shook his head. "Fine. Thanks for your concern."</p><p>"Oh, well, I'm not concerned. I just figured after getting them crushed last night, you'd be out of commision for awhile."</p><p>Marnie's head snapped to you, and she blinked. "What? Professor did you go to the nurses office?" She jumped from her seat, and ran to his desk.</p><p>Teachers pet. You sneered, looking to the window. You wished you could just jump through it and escape.</p><p>"That's another week of detention." The Professor retorted back bitterly. He wasn't going to let you get away with talking to him like that, especially in front of the others. You were disrespectful and he wasn't going to let it go. He glanced to the black haired girl panic struck in front of his desk, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Now take your seat, and sit silently." He watched the girl frown and turn back on her feet walking to her desk. When she sat down he exhaled again. This was not what he wanted to be doing today. He had a bunch of other things he'd rather be doing. He knew the Demon problem was going to need to be addressed but he assumed he'd be able to handle the situation himself without getting the highers involved. He opened his laptop, and opened the documents. He still hadn't got to grading those papers he needed to. He could do it now,</p><p>Time felt like it was frozen. You kept looking at the clock which wasn't helping, and you decided you'd do your own research. You slipped your hand into your pocket, and tugged out your phone. You glanced up making sure The Professor wasn't paying attention, and you went to the web. You typed in 'What happens when you die' and your eyes skimmed over page after page. It was all a bunch of bullshit, and nothing that would help figure out what was going on in Hux's mind. You really needed to talk to him. You really needed to see him.</p><p>The Professor kept glancing to you, his icy eyes dark. You frustrated him. You angered him. He wanted to adjust your attitude. He wanted to teach you a much needed lesson. He knew he'd have to execute his plan carefully. He knew he'd have to use your weaknesses against you. He knew he'd have to make sure you weren't protected by that Demon. He first needed to handle the Demon problem otherwise he'd never get what he wanted. He glanced to the time, and he spoke firmly. "Class is dismissed. I'll see you at the end of the day." He watched the students pile out of the room, and he glared at you as you walked past his desk.</p><p>You rolled your eyes at him, and opted not to even reply back to him. He wanted a reaction. You didn't give him one. You hurried down the hallway towards the nurses office. Luckily for you, your next class was a study hall, so you wouldn't be missing much by going to see Hux. You approached the desk, and smiled at the same red-headed nurse. Your smile quickly faded when you saw the look on her face. "What-"</p><p>"He got moved to psych." She spoke soft, but with compassion. She tipped her head to the side, and she sighed. "He was hallucinating, and he wouldn't stop saying they're coming, they're coming. I'm sorry. He can't have any visitors for awhile. I'll make sure he knows you stopped by though."</p><p>Your heart felt like it was being crushed under a million pounds of pressure. Hux. Your mind wandered as you stood there, tears slowly seeping from your eyes. Kylo lied. You clenched your hands into fists, and pivoted on your heels. FUCKING A. Between the sadness that you felt for Hux's situation, and the tension between you and The Professor and all the other shit adding up, you decided you needed to try to solve at least one of your issues. Starting with Kylo lying to you. Fuck classes. Hux's life and well being was more important. You couldn't wait till sunset. You stomped down the hallway, and towards the exit. You were just about to reach up and open it, but a voice made you freeze.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>You glanced over your shoulder seeing Marnie. You sighed, turning to her slowly. "Marnine, I need to go out for a bit. I'll be back before I need to go to detention. Please don't tell The Professor."</p><p>The black haired girl rose a finger to her lips, and she looked contemplative. "What's in it for me?"</p><p>"Are you serious??" You should have expected that, but it surprised you. You narrowed your eyes and ran a hand through your hair. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. You owe me one." She grimaced, and she spun around, skipping back down the hallway. You watched her curiously, and with minor spetism. She was for sure going to tell on you. You knew it in the bottom of your heart. She was the teachers pet after all. She just couldn't help herself. It wasn't her fault. Well, it was but The Professor seemed to have a weird effect on most of the girls where they were in puppy dog love with him. It was honestly annoying. You turned back towards the door, and shoved it open stepping outside. The sun shone brightly down onto you, and there was a cool crisp fall breeze. You looked around making sure no one was around, and you started across the field. If you knew how to get in touch with Kylo without needing to go to the cemetery you would have, but this was the only thing you could think of to get in touch with him. You hurried over to the fence, and crouched down, combat crawling through it. You brushed the dirt off of you, and glanced side to side into the woods. You heard squirrels running around, and birds chirping. You'd always loved being outside. There was something in nature that touched a part of your soul that nothing else could. It brought you peaceful, calm vibes. You walked down the pathway that zig and zagged, and you relished the warmth of the sun contrasting the cool breeze. After walking some time, you finally saw the large metal gate to the cemetery in your line of vision. When you came up on it, you tugged it open, and stepped inside. You noticed that you couldn't hear the birds, or other wildlife once you stepped into the stonewall surrounded perimeter. Eerie. You didn't give it much more thought than that, and went to the large granite closed in tombstone you'd done the spell in front of to get Kylo to appear the other night. "KYLO?" Your hands went to your mouth and you cupped them hoping it would help in the volume of your words. You lowered them to your sides, spinning around a full three hundred and eighty degrees. You listened for any sign of life, but you heard nothing. "KYLOOOOOOOOOO." Nothing again. What the fuck? Where is he? You stepped around the tombstone slowly, and that's when your body froze. You stared at the multicolored circular hole hidden behind the tombstone, and your face flushed. "What the fuck is that?"</p><p>"It's what I wanted to show you."</p><p>Kylo's voice startled you, and you jumped forwards. You whipped your head around, and stared up at him. "Where were you?"</p><p>"Busy." He glanced to you and then the portal. "Do you know what that even is?" He rose his hand up, and pointed to the hole.</p><p>"No." You replied embarrassed. Were you supposed to know what it was? What this a trick question. "Kylo, I don't care about that. Hux still isn't okay. He's in the psych ward now. You told me he'd be fine."</p><p>"And he will. You're freaking out for nothing. I told you, his body is recovering from being traumatized. He needs time to rest, and figure it out."</p><p>"He keeps saying they're coming for him." The look on Kylo's face made you feel incredibly uneasy. He looked distressed and perplexed. "What's that mean?" When he didn't answer you, you took a step to him. Your eyes were big, and you frowned. You took another step and rose your hand to his chest. He snatched it mid-air, and he stared into your eyes.</p><p>"It means I need to take care of something. Do you want to see what I wanted to show you or not?" His tone was cruel, venomous. He didn't mean to be so bitter, but the matter that was no pressing needed to be handled immediately or else things were going to become liter hell on earth. The fact that Hux was saying what he was saying could only mean one thing, and Kylo knew he had to try to stop it. If he couldn't everyone in the Manor was in trouble, and so was the rest of the world. He lowered your hand down, and he stepped around you towards the portal.</p><p>You weren't sure what the right thing to do here was. You couldn't help but think about what Hux would say about this. He'd tell you not to do it, not to go through the portal. Yet, you felt conflict inside of you. Kylo stretched his clawed hand out to you, and he tipped his head to the side. Your hand reached up and you took it, stepping to him. He led you through the portal and the feeling that washed over you made you utterly sick. When you stepped through to the other side, you bent at the waist, your eyes blurry and your stomach twisting and turning. "What was that?"</p><p>"Oh, I should of told you that humans aren't really supposed to come through." Kylo spoke casually, and he let go of your hand, stepping forwards.</p><p>Your vision finally cleared, and the sickly feeling faded. You straightened yourself out, and you were in complete awe at the sight before you. The sky was completely red, and as far as you could see there were large rock formations that spread across the entire land. There was a large lava river that winded in and out of the rocks, and as far as you could see. Your eyes traveled along the horizon, and you saw what looked to be a house? A castle? A mansion in the distance? You couldn't really make out what it was. Your body tensed when you heard an animalistic screech behind you, and you whipped your head around to see what it was. A large winged creature flew above you and Kylo, and you stared up at it following through the sky. It had a human body, but it had wings. What the hell is that?!</p><p>"It's a Demon."</p><p>You shot a dirty look to Kylo. Did he just hear my thoughts?</p><p>"Yes. That's what we need to talk about. I wanted to show you this," He motioned to the land, and he sighed. "This is Hell. This is my home. I also wanted to talk to you about the connection we have between us now. We're linked."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Your head tipped to the side confused. You weren't as startled when another screech echoed around you. You glanced around to find the source but you didn't see anything around. Your face scrunched together when you heard a scream 'HELP ME.' You shifted from foot to foot, and frowned, "What's that?"</p><p>"This is Hell..." Kylo thought it was obvious what the was. He assumed you'd be aware of the situation you were getting yourself into when you agreed to follow him through the portal. Apparently he had assumed wrong. He turned, and started down a rocky staircase that was tucked into the cliff they were on. He didn't look back to see if you were following him. He knew you were. He could feel it. As you both descended down the stairs, he spoke loudly so you could hear him. "Your life source is connected to mine now. Once we sealed the deal, it bonded us. I can sense when you're distressed. I can sense when you're sad. I can sense all your emotions. The longer we're linked, the stronger our connection becomes. If something happens to you, it happens to me." He sounded uncomfortable as he spoke now. He was. He didn't like that part of making deals with humans or anyone was that it created a link that couldn't be broken. He'd tried to find ways around it, but it was set in stone. He led you down the stairs, and to a rocky formation at the bottom. He waited for you to step down, and he stared into your eyes. He could sense how nervous, and anxious you were. He could sense that it was mixed with fear, but he could also sense the curiosity in you. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"</p><p>"Is that why you saved me from The Professor? Because you could sense that something bad was happening to me? Or because you could feel the emotions and didn't want to deal with them?"</p><p>"Why are you stuck on that? Why can't you just accept that I saved you?" Kylo was annoyed with your questions and your ignorance. You should of been thankful not sitting here asking him why he did it. He mainly did it because if something bad had happened to you, he would feel the repercussions of it. He'd have to deal with the aftermath and he wasn't good at picking up the pieces of people's messes. He was only good at making them. He scowled, and started towards a large opening in the rocky cliff side. "Come on. I've got shit to do." Again, he didn't wait for you, he just made his way into the cave. He reached up for the wall and pulled down a torch. He muttered something under his breath, and the torch ignited. Demons could make fire. That was such a helpful trick. He'd used it more times than he could count.</p><p>You watched Kylo ignite the torch in awe. "You can use magic?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call it magic, but yeah, we can make fire. That's about it."</p><p>"How come you don't have wings?" You'd been pondering it since the creature demonid flew over your head. You had noticed he didn't have scars on his back or anything, so what had happened to them? Did he have any to begin with?</p><p>"I don't have any." Kylo rolled his eyes, leading you through the cave. You both walked through the winding cave for awhile, and finally came to a clearing. The lava river was off to your left side when you stepped out onto the rocky platform and you looked up at the large blacked out tower in front of you. There were open concept windows that peered out to the valley. When you looked closer, you could see right into the nearest one. "What the-" You paused mid-sentence as you stared into the red decorated room. There was a man strung up from the ceiling hanging from hooks, and there was blood dripping down his body. You blinked trying to figure out what was happening. You gasped when you saw a whip crash into his back, and then you saw a man-like creature with multiple horns on his head, and red skin step into the lighting. He stood in front of the strung up man, and he lashed the whip out onto his stomach. You whipped your head to Kylo concerned.</p><p>"Leave it be." Kylo wasn't about to explain to you what was happening. If you couldn't figure it out, then you were even more ignorant than he thought. He walked up the pathway that led to another cave like opening except it was to the inside of the tower. He ran a hand through his black hair as he moved through the rocky tunnel. He finally came to a clearing that opened up to small circular room with a staircase that hugged the walls and all the way up the large tower. He started up the stairs, and he glanced behind him just to see if you were following him.</p><p>You kept silent, not wanting to make Kylo anymore annoyed than he already was. You could sense his frustration and you didn't want to trigger him. You took in the details of the tower, noticing at every floor there were black doorways. You assumed they were more torture rooms. You sighed, wishing you could help them. You followed Kylo up almost ten floors, and he finally broke up and started towards one of the black doors. He reached for the handle, and he opened the door. You followed behind him skeptically, feeling your body tense up when you both walked into the room.</p><p>"Are you here?" Kylo called out, looking around the room.</p><p>"I am." A voice responded, and a girl with short blonde hair stepped out from behind the door. She grimaced at Kylo, her similarly sharp pointed teeth exposing themselves. She had glowing red eyes like Kylo.</p><p>"We got a problem."</p><p>"Which is what?" That's when she noticed you standing there, and she hissed. "Who's this?" She sniffed the air. "Stinks of humans."</p><p>You were about to say something, but Kylo stepped out in front of you, and he spoke first. "She's the witch who unbinded me from here."</p><p>"Lucky you." The blonde girl growled, and took a step to the side, ignoring Kylo's attempt to stop her from seeing you. "She's cute." She swiped her tongue out over her lips, and you noticed she had the same tongue as Kylo. She was a Demon too. "What's the problem?"</p><p>"He's doing it again."</p><p>The blonde girl snapped her head to Kylo and she had a glint in her eyes. She exhaled deeply, and she nodded. "Alright. I'll go talk to him, but you know how stubborn he can be. Is this the girl that made you return that ginger haired man's soul?" She tipped her head to the side.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and it's the same ginger he's tormenting."</p><p>"Well that's what happens when a humans soul has been brought to hell and then back. They're going to experience the pull. He's more susceptible to communication with Demons now. That's probably why he's reaching out to him, because he can sense the blackness coating his soul. He can sense the fragility of the link he has to the mortal world." The blonde girl spoke casually. She turned on her heels, and made her way over to a small black table. She picked up a little black box, and she returned to Kylo and you. She handed the box to Kylo, and smirked. "Give your little friend this. It'll calm the voices."</p><p>Your eyes grew wide and you glanced to Kylo who just nodded his head. "Thank you." You smiled faintly at her.</p><p>"Don't thank me. Just don't bother me again with such nonsense. It's our jobs to pull souls to Hell. Especially if they've been soiled in darkness. His soul is black. HE is only doing what's in his nature and trying to reach him. I will stop it. There will not be a next time." Her words were harsh now, and she motioned for you and Kylo to leave.</p><p>Kylo turned on his heels, and he started towards the door. He paused, waiting for you to exit first, and he shoved the little box into his satin shirt pocket. He shut the door behind him, and he stepped out in front of you. He started up the stairs, and you cocked your head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I-" Kylo stopped mid-step, and he looked to you. There was a lustful look in his eyes. You knew the look by now, and your cheeks turned red. "I'm going to my room if you wanna join." He smirked, and he turned climbing step after step.</p><p>Your mind raced, and you took your bottom lip into your mouth. You followed after him hurriedly. You followed him as he broke off the stairs again, and to another black door. You stepped inside of the room, and you noticed how sheek his room was. He had a large bed in the middle of the floor that was covered in satin sheets and a satin blanket, and you noticed the chains that were hanging from the bedposts. Your cheeks turned even redder, and they felt hot.</p><p>Kylo grimaced, and he started to unbutton his shirt. You watched him with a lustful gaze. He rose a brow up suggestively "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"</p><p>"I-" You thought about his words for a minute, and you moved your right foot around a bit. "I haven't done anything kinky. The most I've done that's even remotely kinky is with you."</p><p>"Get on the bed." Kylo demanded, working at taking his pants off.</p><p>You didn't waste a second, and walked over to the bed, and climbed up onto it. As you crawled across it, you gave Kylo a glimpse at your hot pink covered sex, and your ass. He licked his lips, and walked over to the bed too. He waited till you sat down, and turned to him. He reached forwards and grabbed ahold of your ankles, pulling you down the bed a bit. He kept his hold on one ankle, and brought it over to the bed post at the end of it. He grabbed the metal chain and hooked it around your ankle. He repeated this process with your other ankle, and then he moved to the front of the bed. You watched him move carefully. Your body shuddered at the coolness of the metal against your skin. You didn't struggle against him or fight him when he grabbed your wrist, and tugged it up to the post, hooking the metal chain around it. He reached across your body, his bare stomach brushing over your covered torso. He looked down into your eyes, and he chuckled seeing how red your face was. He grabbed your other wrist, and chained it. He pulled away from you, and he admired his handy work. "Little tied up witch." He slipped a hand down to his boxer covered hardened length. He rubbed his palm against it and he groaned. His eyes took in how vulnerable and sexy you looked all chained up to his bed. He wanted to ravage you.</p><p>"Kylo, I have to get back to the Manor." You didn't want to ruin the mood, but you had to go to detention. You could only imagine the wrath that would follow if you skipped it.</p><p>Kylo sneered, baring his teeth at you. "You're not going anywhere until I saw so." He moved to the end of the bed, and he climbed up it. He placed his hands onto your legs, and he moved them up it as he inched closer and closer to you. He stopped when your skirt brushed the top of his hands, and he shoved it upwards to your stomach. He glanced down at your hot pink panties, and he hooked his claws into the fabric, and cut through the fabric. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, and he reached inside of his boxers, and pulled out his cock. He stroked himself and spoke low. "I'm going to pleasure myself, and you're going to watch me. You're not going to be able to touch yourself, or touch me."</p><p>Your face flushed, and you wiggled around in the chains. You let out a whimper, and stared at him stroking his cock. "Kylo, that's not fair."</p><p>"Life isn't fair. I'm already doing you a favor. I'm helping your little friend aren't i?" He lowered his other hand to your sex, and he rubbed his thumb over your clit. He pressed down firmly, and he worked his hand up and down the length of his cock. He watched you stir in the restraints and he loved it. He throbbed in the grip of his fingers, and he moaned loudly. "I could fuck that tight little pussy all night." He slowly dipped his hand down, brushing a couple fingers against your opening, and he groaned. As badly as he wanted to be inside of you, and fuck your brains out, he wanted to torment you. He wanted to make you want him. He wanted you to desire him.</p><p>Your toes curled as Kylo rubbed your sensitive nerve, and wiggled his fingers back and forth over your folds. You arched your hips up into his hand, and he yanked his hand away, glaring at you. You whimpered disapprovingly. "What the-"</p><p>"Ah, Ah, Ah. Didn't I say no?" Now he wasn't going to touch you at all. You wanted to try to be sneaky, now he was going to teach you to listen to him next time. He placed one hand out onto the bed between your legs in front of him, and he slowly moved his hips back and forth fucking his hand. His eyes filled with pleasure, and he rolled his head from side to side. He brought himself to orgasm quicker than he'd hoped, but he pressed the tip of his cock against your thigh, and he shot his hot sticky seed out onto the flesh. He shook the end of his cock, getting the last couple drops off, and he shoved himself back into his boxers. "Alright. I guess you can go back now." He didn't want to let you go. He wanted to keep you there, and enjoy you. He wanted to fuck you till you couldn't walk. He reluctantly climbed off the bed, and he moved to your wrists, and unchained one after the other. He moved down to your ankles, and unchained them too. He sighed, and bent down grabbing his pants, tugging them on. He reached for his shirt, and he slowly buttoned it watching you climb off the bed, and wipe off the cum on your leg. He grimaced as your lips pursed together. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." You replied, wiping your hand off on your skirt, and hurried towards the door after him. Back down the stairs you and Kylo went. When you reached the bottom you heard a loud shriek to your left, and you scowled. "What do they do to deserve the torture?"</p><p>"It's Hell love. What do you think they did to deserve to be punished?" Kylo retorted bitterly. "You're smarter than that." He shook his head, and he led you back through the opening of the large tower. He kept glancing back at you just to see your facial expressions. "You don't like it here do you?"</p><p>"Not really." You just were completely uncomfortable with the idea of people being tortured, and you couldn't help them. "Are there any people who come here by accident and get tortured even though they're not supposed to be here?"</p><p>Kylo rose a brow up, leading you back through the large tunnel back towards the portal. "No. I've never taken a soul that isn't soiled in filth. It's pretty easy to see it. We can smell it. We can feel it." He spoke with certainty. Not in his life time had he'd taken a soul to hell who didn't deserve to be there. Finally reaching the stairs nestled into the side of the cliffside, he started up them. "Also, everyone gets a chance to redeem themselves. There's trials and tribulations each soul goes through when they get here. If they fail, then Hell is where they stay. No one's ever passed."</p><p>"So what happened to Hux's soul when he got here?" You stared at Kylo, and you looked pathetically adorable. You had a pout on your lips, and your eyes were big, innocent. Kylo noticed and he groaned mentally.</p><p>"I don't know. I wasn't here." Kylo couldn't answer your question. You finally got to the rocky top of the cliff, and Kylo gestured to the portal. "Better get going." He watched you frown, and slowly start towards it. "Wait." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the little black box. "Don't forget to give this to your friend."</p><p>"Thank you." You took the box from him, and smiled. You slowly turned back to the portal. "So what happens now?" You wanted him to say 'I'll come see you. You can come visit.' Something akin to that nature. What did it mean for Kylo now that he was able to come and go as he pleased. Would he cause chaos? Would he go collect all the souls his heart could desire? It honestly made you uneasy. He was still a Demon after all. His nature wasn't going to suddenly change because he was infatuated with you.</p><p>Kylo shrugged. "I guess, I'm not sure." He had a couple ideas in mind, but he wasn't going to tell you that. He had big plans actually. "Go."</p><p>You sighed not liking his answer, but you accepted it, and stepped through the portal again. You got that nauseating feeling again, and you stumbled forwards towards the tombstone. Thankful it was actually there. You held onto it, and recomposed yourself. You shoved the box into your pocket, and you hurried through the cemetery towards the Manor. You wasted no time in crawling under the fence, and running across the field. You shoved the door open, and hurried down the hallway. You turned to head towards the nurses station, and you were suddenly stopped when you heard The Professors voice behind you.</p><p>"You didn't make it to detention." He growled. He saw the bulge in the pocket of your shirt, and he pointed to it. "What's that?"</p><p>"Nothing." Your hand flew up covering it. When you turned to look at him, you could see how unamused he was with you. "I'm sorry. I had something I had to do."</p><p>"Uh-huh." The Professor stepped to you, and he rose his hand into the air, reaching for your pocket of your shirt. His fingers brushed over your clothed breast, and slowly up to the pocket. He reached inside, and yanked it out. He opened it up, and he rose a brow when he saw a small vile with some green liquid in it. "What is this shit?" He was about to open it, and you sneered.</p><p>"Don't do that."</p><p>He lifted his head up to your face, and he grimaced. "Why not?" He tipped his head to the side, and he chuckled. "I think I know what this is. I've seen it in the Demon books. This is for hallucinations, and nightmares. This is to..." He almost didn't belive it as he spoke. The folklore had been true about Demons. "This breaks a link between someones soul and Hell." He took a moment to think and then he remembered how Hux had been acting. "This is for Hux isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes! Give it back." You sneered, reaching out for it. When he pulled his hand back you knew right then this wasn't going to be easy. He had a power move he was going to pull now, and you were going to do what you had to do to get the only thing that was going to help Hux back. "What do you want?"</p><p>The Professor grinned, and he gestured to his office door. "Go."</p><p>You sighed, and lowered your head as you walked. You opened the door slowly, and stepped inside reluctantly. You gasped when he came up behind you, and he pressed his body into your back. His hot breath on your neck made you shudder, and wince.</p><p>"I want your mouth around my cock. I want to shut your filthy mouth up." He shoved your forwards, and he grabbed ahold of your hair, and tugged you down to your knees. The hand that held the box in his hand moved to the picket of his jacket, and he shoved it inside. He pulled it out, and reached for his pants. He unbuttons them, and reached inside of his boxers, tugging his slowly hardening cock out. He gripped his hand around himself, and he worked it up and down. He glanced down at your face seeing how angry, and pathetic you looked. He saw the water building in the corners of your eyes. "I want you to at least act like you enjoy this." He didn't care if you did or not. He'd been dying to shove his cock in you. He grunted when your lips pressed to the tip of his cock, and he let his hand fall to his side. He bucked his hips into your mouth when you took him inside of you, and he moaned. "Oh fuck." He pulsed rapidly up onto the roof of your mouth, and he tugged you further down by your hair. He didn't wait for you to gather yourself, he started fucking your mouth aggressively.</p><p>You shut your eyes, and let him go to town. If this was what he wanted, you'd suffer through it. Your hands were on your thighs, and you gripped at them, trying to focus on that instead of the reality of things. Thankfully he came rather quickly. You gagged when it hit the back of your throat, and your eyes shot open. He pulled himself out of your mouth quickly, and he lowered himself to your face, shoving a hand over your mouth.</p><p>"Swallow."</p><p>You gagged, but you listened. You glared at him, and you tried to get the taste of your mouth wiping your tongue on your arm. You rose to your feet, and crossed your arms over your chest. "Give it to me."</p><p>The Professor sighed, and reached into his pocket, taking the little black box out. He handed it over to you, and smirked. "If you miss another day of detention, expect something awful to happen. You'll be expelled. Or worse." His tone was dark, almost daring you to try him.</p><p>You ignored his threat, and took the box from him quickly. You turned and exited the room just as quick. You hurried down the hallway back towards the nurses station. "Can you give this to Hux please? It'll help him with his nightmares."</p><p>The red-head rose a brow, but took the box. "Okay. What is it?" She was skeptical.</p><p>"It's a home brew. My mother used to make it when I didn't feel good, or I had nightmares as a kid." Obviously you were lying, but you weren't just going to tell her some Demon girl gave it to you while you were in Hell. You thanked her, and turned on your heels, starting back down the hallway towards your room. You finally got to your door, and you unlocked it, stepped inside, and shut it pressing your back to the door. You slid down the length of it, and pulled your feet to your chest. Tears broke from your eyes, and you wrapped your arms around your legs, sobbing into your knees hysterically.</p><p>"What happened?" Kylo's voice scared you and you shot your head up looking at him through a dazey haze. You sniffled.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Don't lie to me." Kylo stepped to you, and he crouched in front of you. "Did you forget already that I can sense every single emotion?" He reached his hand out, and took your chin in his hand, tipping your eyes up to his. He could see the pain and anger in them.</p><p>"He...."</p><p>"Say less." Kylo knew immediately what happened. He rose to his feet, and he growled. "I'll be right back."</p><p>You stared at the spot he had been standing in, and you felt a knot form in your throat. What was he going to go do? You wanted to get up and go stop him, but you didn't have the strength. You couldn't move. You were frozen. He returned a few minutes later, and he was covered from head to toe in blood. Your eyes widened. "What did you do?"</p><p>"You won't have to worry about The Professor anymore." Kylo licked the blood off his lips, and he narrowed his eyes at you. "Why don't you get some sleep. Did you give Hux the vile?"</p><p>"Yes...." You whispered, trying to shove yourself up off your feet. Kylo noticed you struggling and he rolled his eyes. He moved over to you, and lifted you off the ground. He helped you over to the bed, and down onto it.</p><p>"Good. Now, get some sleep." He gave you one last look and he was gone again. You decided you didn't like that he could just disappear like that. You nestled down onto the mattress, and sighed. Yeah, sleep was good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rewarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence.</p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. &lt;3 ALSO PLEASE LMK IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p><p>The red-headed nurse shoved the key into the keyhole of the large white door, and turned it. It made a click as it unlocked, and she yanked it out. She shoved it back into her pocket, and she grabbed the door handle. She twisted it down and pulled the door towards her person. She stepped into the large hallway, and shut the door behind her. She'd seemingly forgotten to lock it as she started down the bare hallways. The lights above her flickered giving an ominous aura around her, and she tensed up passing the patients door to her right. She could hear faint sobbing, and grumblings and she pursed her lips together in a frown. She never liked coming to the psych section of the Manor. She felt incredibly bad for the patients there, and she always felt like she was obligated to help them. She'd been told various times by the Higher ups to not engage any of the patients, but she couldn't help her. She had a big heart. She walked slowly to the end of the hallway, and took a right, headed down another bare bland hallway. There were no pictures on the walls, not like the rest of the Manor. Just bare, white-ish tanish colored walls that stretched the whole length of the ward. The doors were white as well, with no windows to even look out of. She reached Hux's door, and she rose her hand and knocked. "Hux? Are you decent?"</p><p>"Yes." The ginger haired man responded softly. He was curled up ontop of the thin mattress that had a single cotton sheet covering it and a literal sheet for a blanket. He glanced to his door, and heard it click open. His eyes grew wide when the red-haired nurse stepped inside. She approached him cautiously, and he slowly sat up, pressing his back against the wall.</p><p>"Y/N wanted me to give this to you. She says it's a homemade remedy to help with your nightmares and hallucinations. I didn't get it approved by the Higher ups, so drink it quickly. I don't want to get into trouble." She reached into her pocket of her shirt, and pulled out the small black box, quickly handing it to Hux.</p><p>Hux furrowed his brows together, and he took the black box. He opened it and a brow rose into the air when he saw the black liquid inside. "I don't want this."</p><p>"Please take it. I promised I'd get you to." The red haired girls mouth formed a pout.</p><p>Hux sighed, and twisted the top of the vile off. He brought the top of it to his lips, and he tipped his head back, letting the liquid slip to the back of his throat. As the liquid slipped over his tongue, he gagged and shut his mouth tightly. He had to force himself to swallow and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the taste. It tasted awful. He shuddered and finally opened his eyes back up. "When do you think I'll be able to go back to my room?" His tone was soft.</p><p>The red-haired girl sighed heavily, and slowly walked to the side of his bed, and pivoted her body around, sitting down next to him. Her expression was soft, caring. "I don't know."</p><p>The corners of Hux's eyes filled with droplets and he fought so hard to fight it. He couldn't. Between the nightmares, and the hallucinations and the lack of sleep, he was having one hell of a hard time, and all he wanted to do was be in his own bed, and see you. He desperately needed a hug. "Oh." He felt a droplet run down his cheek, and his hand flew up to wipe it away.</p><p>"Come here." The red-haired girl held her arms out and Hux crawled over to her wrapping his arms around her body tightly. He lowered his chin onto her shoulder, and he shut his eyes not fighting the tears back anymore. "I'm going to do my best to get you out of here as soon as possible." She wrapped her arms around Hux just as tightly, and rested her head onto his. She let him quietly sob on her shoulder for awhile. "Hux, can I ask you something?"</p><p>Hux finally pulled away from the nurse wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his oversized white baggy shirt. He looked at the girl skeptically. "Sure."</p><p>"What do you have nightmares about, if you don't mind me asking?" The red haired nurse tipped her head to the side.</p><p>Hux's face scrunched together, and he looked to the floor. He was silent for a minute, and he finally spoke. "I die, over and over again in my nightmares. Different ways everytime. My heart gets ripped out by Demons. I wake up in Hell, and I'm being tortured to death. My head cuts get off by Demons. Just different ways..." He kept his head down.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. Hux!" The red haired nurse frowned. Her heart sank into her chest hearing him speak. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Me too. If Y/N had just listened to me, I wouldn't have died."</p><p>"What?" The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you mean?" She was unaware of the fact that Hux had actually died. She knew that he was brought into the nurses office because he was having seizure like symptoms, and hallucinations and babbling nonsense but she didn't know he had actually died.</p><p>Hux knew he fucked up as soon as the words came out. He slowly rose his head, and stared at the girls face. It was too late to take his words back now. "I-" He paused for a minute, and he sighed. "I died. I was in Hell when I died. I was standing in front of the Devil..." The tears streamed down his face again. "He wanted me to do these tests to see if my soul deserved to stay in Hell or not."</p><p>"Hell is real?!!!"</p><p>"Very real. Demons are real. The Devil is real. They're coming for me." Hux's body started shaking and he shut his eyes. He had flashes of Hell flood his mind, and he jumped back onto the bed against the wall again.</p><p>"Hux, it's okay. It's not real. You're safe. You're with me. It's fine." The red haired girl gasped at Hux's actions, and she tried to reach out and rub his leg. He shot his eyes open, and growled, shoving her hand away.</p><p>"We're all going to die." He shook his head back and forth violently. "No one is safe." He rocked back and forth holding onto himself tightly. "Is Y/N okay?" He stopped trembling and rocking after a few minutes, and he tipped his head to the side.</p><p>"She is."</p><p>"She's not going to be."</p><p>The red haired nurse gasped, and she rose to her feet, fear building inside of her as Hux's lips curled up into a cynical smirk. She slowly backed towards the door, and kept her eyes glued on him. "What do you mean she's not going to be?"</p><p>"I mean, if she keeps fucking around with that Demon, she's going to end up in more trouble than she can handle." Hux's eyes darkened as he looked at the nurses face, and he unwrapped his hands from around himself, and he inched towards the edge of the bed. When he stood to his feet and started walking towards the nurse, she quickly turned and opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway. When she turned to face him, she shut the door just as he got to the doorway. She sighed with relief and hurriedly grabbed the key from her pocket locking it. She heard him shout through the door 'He's coming for us all. No one is safe.' She bit her bottom lip, and she pressed her back to the door, sinking down to the floor. She shut her eyes trying to process everything Hux had said.</p><p>Hux started laughing maniacally, and he slammed his clenched hands against the door. He was not okay, nor did he think he was ever going to be okay. He slammed his hands against the door until the sides of them started bleeding and he collapsed to his knees onto the floor. He lowered his head to the door, and he stared at the floor. "Someone help me." He started sobbing again.</p><p>"My child." A deep, dark voice behind Hux spoke, and Hux slowly turned his head so he could look behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the man he'd seen in his nightmares standing there, and he scattered to his feet pressing against the door. He frantically waved his hands out in front of him, begging. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die again."</p><p>"I'm not here to kill you my child. I'm here to bring you home." The voice grimaced, his sharp teeth peeking past his lips. He stepped to Hux, and he held out his large hand.</p><p>Hux stared blankly at the figure before him, and he slowly rose his hand and reached out for the clawed hand before him. He stepped away from the wall and towards the figure. His whole body wrapped up in a black cloud, and he stared at the figure frozen.</p><p>"I need you to get me a host. I am not allowed to enter your world in my true form. I need a warm body to take over. Bring it to the cemetery." The voice whispered into Hux's ear when he pulled the ginger haired male to his form.</p><p>Hux nodded his head, his eyes dazed. "Of course Master." His tone was bland, monotone. He felt like his own body wasn't his own. He had chills up and down his spine and he felt cold.</p><p>"Good child. You will be rewarded upon delivery. I give you limited access to some dark magic to be successful." The figure released Hux, and the door to his room clicked as it unlocked, and the figure was engulfed in the darkness that was once wrapped around Hux, and it was gone.</p><p>Hux pivoted on his feet, and mindlessly walked to the door, stepping out into the white hallway. He walked slowly down to the end of it, and he cocked his head to the side. He rose his hand, and turned it to the side. A dark purple energy emitted from his hand and wrapped around the door handle. It seeped into the keyhole, and the lock clicked. Hux grinned, and the door slowly opened. He lowered his hand to his side, and walked through the doorway. He made his way down the hallway, and instead of heading towards the nurses office, he turned the opposite direction making his way towards the exit. The figures words played over and over in his head, and he exited the manor starting towards the town.</p><p>The nurse hurried down the hallway, and back out the door to the psych ward. She opened it, and closed it locking it as fast as she could. She moved quickly down the hallway back towards the nurses station, and she ran behind the desk, reaching into her purse for her phone. She pulled it out, and dialed your number as fast as she could. She was panic struck waiting for you to answer. It rang over and over again.</p><p>You stirred in your sleep, and heard the faint ringing of a phone. You shot your eyes open and you groaned. Your cellphone was ringing. You rolled onto the side, and reached up towards the desk between yours and Hux's bed. You grabbed it, and pressed the accept button bringing it to your ear. Your half asleep demeanor changed when you heard the nurse on the other end speaking quickly and barely could make out what she was saying. "Slow down. Slow down. What?"</p><p>"Hux isn't okay. That stuff didn't work. I think it made him worse! You better get over here, and see for yourself." The red haired girl didn't know what to do anymore. She'd done everything she could think of without going to the Higher ups, but she was fearful she might have to bring it to their attention. "I might have to tell the Higher ups."</p><p>"No. Don't. I'm on the way right now." You clicked the end call button, and rushed to your feet. You still had on your uniform from the day before, and you decided you didn't have time to change it to a clean one. You rushed to your door, and tugged it open. You didn't even bother closing it, you ran down the hallway and when you got to the nurses desk, you were practically out of breath. "What happened?"</p><p>"Follow me." The red haired nurse stood up, and stepped around the desk. You followed behind her down the hallway back towards the psych ward. She stopped abruptly when she saw the door open, and she glanced back at you concern on her face. "I shut and locked the door when I left it." You both cautiously walked through the doorway, and down the bland hallways. You'd never actually been past the door, and you were shocked seeing how awful the situation for the patients were.</p><p>"Why aren't there any windows in their doors?" You asked bitterly. You glanced around from door to door as you made your way down the hallway behind the nurse. When she remained silent you scowled. "This is no condition for anyone to be in." You stopped talking when you got where Hux's room was and your mouth fell open seeing it wide open. You grabbed the nurses shoulder, and pulled her back as you stepped past her, and into the room. "Where the fuck is Hux?" You whipped your head around, glaring at the nurse.</p><p>She stammered to formulate sentences as shock washed over her. Her face flushed of color. "I...he was just right here! I swear!" Her whole body was trembling as she looked around inside of the room.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, and brushed past her. "Great. Now there's a mentally unstable ginger running around god knows where." You didn't wait for the nurse to follow you back down the hallway towards the main section of the manor. Your mind was racing with fear about Hux, and his where abouts. From what you'd seen and heard about his condition, he was not in any shape to be wandering around by himself. I have to find him. You made your way back to your room, and slammed the door shut behind you. You sat on the bed, and shook your head. "KYLO!"</p><p>"Yesss?" Kylo responded stepping out from the shadows. "What is it?" He noticed how angry you looked and he rose a brow. His red eyes took in your facial expression and your body language, and he sighed. "What happened?"</p><p>"Hux escaped somehow."</p><p>"Oh." Kylo's eyes shifted a bit and he slowly stepped to you. "Well, what do you want me to do about that?"</p><p>"Fucking help me find him!" The corner of your mouth twitched, and you rose your eyes up to his face. "Please?" You realized that snapping at the Demon, and being bitter, and angry with him wasn't going to help your situation any.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"What the hell do you mean you can't? You can't or you won't?"</p><p>"Well," Kylo ran his hand through his hair, and rolled his eyes. "I have strict orders not to intervene. I couldn't stop him anyways. I'd have to kill him."</p><p>"What?!" You shoved yourself up off the bed, and you stomped over to in front of him. You lifted your head all the way up, staring into his red eyes. "I don't understand!"</p><p>"Listen, I'd love to help, but HE has plans and I'm not going to risk my life to go and TRY to stop Hux. I can explain to you to the best of my abilities what's happened to him, but that's it." Kylo shrugged.</p><p>You lowered your head down, and sighed. "Such a little bitch." You went to turn back around, and Kylo's hand flew out gripping your upper arm. "Ow."</p><p>"What did you just call me?" Kylo lowered his face to yours his teeth bared. "I'm not a bitch." He forced you to step backwards till you hit the bed, and you flew down onto it. He lowered his body to yours, and growled. "You're MY bitch." He climbed up onto your body, and he straddled your hips. "You're pretty brave ya know?" His long tongue flicked out over his lips as he looked your entire body up and down.</p><p>"Kylo...I-" His other hand rose and he placed it over your mouth.</p><p>"I've done so much for you, and this is how you thank me? I'm sorry Hux is being controlled right now, but I can't stop that. When he's done doing whatever it is he's being controlled to do, then we can go get him. Until then, we have to sit tight, and hope he doesn't kill anyone." Kylo's voice was low, and dark. His red eyes filled with desire. "Now," He lowered his mouth to your neck, and he scraped his sharp teeth over the skin gently. "Who's the bitch here?" He removed the hand that was on your mouth, and lowered it to your throat, squeezing gently.</p><p>You whimpered when his teeth scraped your skin. "M....me."</p><p>"Yes....good little witch." Kyo replaced the teeth scraping with gentle flicks of his tongue, and he pressed his groin into yours. He wiggled his hips around, and he moaned softly. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>"I want you..."</p><p>"You want me to what?" Kylo wanted you to say it. He wanted you to beg for him. There honestly wasn't anything he could do to help Hux, so he figured the best way to pass the time was to tease, and please you. He smirked when your body lifted off the bed, and you writhed against him. "Always so eager. What would Hux think of you now?"</p><p>His words hit hard, and you blinked, staring up at him blankly. You narrowed your eyes, and your hands wrapped around his hand that was on your throat, and shoved it off. You inched yourself up the bed, and you sneered. "Fuck you!"</p><p>Kylo was shocked at your reaction, and he lifted his upper body till he was sitting upright, and he rose a brow into the air confused. He rolled his eyes annoyed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"You're an asshole, ya know that? I'm going to go find Hux." You were about to crawl off the bed, but Kylo grabbed ahold of your hips, and he pulled you back to him. He straddled you once again, and he quickly moved his hands from your hips to your wrists, shoving them up above your head.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere."</p><p>"KYLO! LET ME GO."</p><p>Kylo growled, and he took both your wrists into one hand, and he pressed his mouth against yours silencing you. He shoved his tongue between your lips, and completely dominated it. His other hand ran down the length of your side, and between your legs. He could feel how wet you were through your panties, and he groaned against your lips.</p><p>You didn't fight him. Your mouth dropped open allowing Kylo's tongue access into your mouth, and you opened your legs a bit so he could get to your sex. You could feel your body starting to heat up as he started rubbing his hand against your clit.</p><p>Kylo's fingers curled around the fabric of your panties, and he skillfully cut the fabric off exposing your pussy to him. He twirled his tongue around yours, and he started rubbing your clit furiously. He felt your heartbeat rapidly against his chest, and it only made him want you more. There was something about getting a female all hot and bothered that just drove him crazy. The desire inside of the room was so thick, and he even was starting to get overwhelmed by it. His cock throbbed and twitched against the inside of his pants, and he didn't want to wait anymore. Your last little exploit he didn't fuck you, as badly as he wanted to, but now, he was going to. He was going to distract you from wanting to go after Hux. He was going to show you who the real bitch was. He removed his hand from your clit, and he brought it to his pants, adjusting his hips a bit so he could access it. He tugged his cock out, and he moved his hand up and down himself a couple times. He took your tongue into his mouth, and he sucked at it hard. He shifted his body a bit, and he rubbed his cock back and forth on your clit. He teased your for a few minutes, and he lowered himself to your dripping opening. He slicked his length, and he pressed the tip to your opening. He swirled it around between your folds, and he dipped his hips down, slowly working himself inside of you. He vibrated against your mouth as he entered your tight warmth.</p><p>Your wrists wiggled around in the hold of his hand, and your body tensed when he pushed himself inside of you. Your pussy was soaked, and throbbing with need, and yearn, and you moaned when he was all the way inside of you. Your eyes skimmed over his face, and he looked completely lost in bliss.</p><p>Kylo started a slow pace, enjoying you stretching around him, and he pulled away from your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting your lips. He swiped his long tongue out, breaking it, and he looked directly into your eyes. He noticed you blush when he looked at you, and he smirked. "Good little bitch." He praised, seductively. He slowly started to increase his pace, purposefully hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. He could feel your need growing more and more, and he was eating it up. You needed him. You wanted him. He grunted and he pressed his lips against your neck below your ear. "Who do you belong to?"</p><p>Your face flushed an even brighter red when his hot breath hit your skin. His words spun around in your head, and your body lurched upwards. You could feel your orgasm closing in, and you stammered to find the right words to say back to him.</p><p>"I asked you a question little bitch." Kylo's tone was darker than before.</p><p>"Y--You. I belong to you." You shuddered when he moaned into your ear, and you lost all control. Your body thrashed against his violently as you felt waves of pleasure crashing over you when your orgasm hit. Your pussy walls clamped around him tightly, and your head pressed into the pillow hard. Your eyes clenched shut, and you just relished the feelings.</p><p>Kylo smirked at your response, and how hard you had just came on his cock. His pace quickened even more as he chased his own orgasm. He shut his eyes shut when it finally hit him, and he slowed little by little as he came down from his high after shooting his seed into you. He laid there still for a few minutes, and he finally pulled himself off of you, and released his hold on your wrist. He pulled from you and he tucked himself back into his pants. He climbed off of the bed, and he rose to his feet. "Can I trust you to stay out of it until I tell you it's safe or do I have to babysit you?" He glared at you coldly.</p><p>You rolled your eyes when you opened them, and you sat upwards on the bed. You wanted to disobey him. You wanted to go find Hux, but for some reason you couldn't explain, you believed Kylo when he told you it wasn't safe. "I'll wait...." You felt guilty for not trying to go look for Hux.</p><p>"Look, I know it's hard, and you're worried, but it's better this way. Trust me. As soon as it's safe, we'll go get him, okay?" He was trying to be comforting, and make you feel better. He could sense your sadness, and concern, and as much as it annoyed him, and he didn't understand why humans felt so many emotions, he didn't want you feeling like that. "I've got to go for now, but I'll be back."</p><p>"FIne." You didn't look at him. You pouted, and pursed your lips together. You were lonely. You missed Hux. A lot. You swung your feet over the edge of the bed, and slowly rose to your feet. "See ya I guess." Your tone was hinted with a bitterness.</p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, and he shook his head. "I'll bring Hux back, okay?"</p><p>"You promise?"</p><p>"Yes, but you have to be good." Kylo knew how hard that was going to be for you, but he figured if he offered to go get Hux, then you wouldn't be putting yourself in danger. He looked you up and down one last time, and he disappeared into the shadows. He moved through the shadows quickly, and he re-appeared at the cemetery. He'd followed Hux's dark energy, and he rose a brow peering around a tree to the ginger haired male leading a short black haired well built male towards the cemetery. He followed behind the pair quietly, watching.</p><p>Hux had surrounded the male in a dark purple energy, the same energy he used to free himself from the psych ward, and he was using it to control the male. He led him through the cemetery towards the portal and when he got there he shoved the male through it. Hux stared blankly, the darkness that was once taking control of him, gone. He looked around realizing where he was, and he gasped. "What the fuck...." His mind was clear and he took a couple steps back. He glanced at the portal with shock, and he stumbled against a rock falling down onto his ass.</p><p>Kylo watched on, having moved a little bit closer to get a better look at what was happening. Whatever Hux was up to wasn't good. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He watched as the portal started morphing around, and out stepped the same male Hux had just shoved through it. Kylo's eye brows furrowed together, and he cocked his head to the side. Something seemed off about this whole thing. He felt around for the different energies around him seeing if he could pick up on something. His mouth fell open when he felt HIS energy. "Oh fuck."</p><p>The short black haired man with dark chocolate brown eyes, and a well built muscular framed stepped to Hux. He extended his hand out down to him, and he smiled faintly when he took it. He tugged the ginger haired male to his feet, and he spoke softly. "Thank you My child. You've done good. Your soul is no longer condemned to eternal damnation. Now when you die, you'll become a Demon instead." He watched carefully as Hux uncoiled his hand from his, and lowered it to his side. He could sense the unease in the man, and he sighed. "No need to be afraid my child." He stepped to him, and he brought his hand up to the front of his face, and waved it. "You'll forget all about dying. You will no longer be haunted by Hell, or the demons, and you'll act like nothing ever happened. Forget everything." He stared at the man for a moment, and when Hux nodded, he brushed past him. "Now go back to your school, and go to your friend." He made his way through the cemetery and headed through the woods, right towards the manor.</p><p>Kylo stayed hidden away in the shadows, and waited till the man was gone before stepping out around the tree, and towards Hux. "Yo."</p><p>Hux's head spun around and he rose a brow. He looked Kylo up and down, and his mind processed that he was a Demon. His palms got sweaty instantly, and fear clouded his eyes. "DE-M-on."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I made a promise to someone to bring you back safely." Kylo sounded incredibly bitter about this, but he took a small step to the man. He sighed, and he shrugged. He wrapped Hux up in the shadows, and he pulled him to him. He wrapped his arms around him, and he traveled through the shadows with Hux quickly. He made his way back to your room, and he stepped out from the shadows, releasing the man, and shoving him towards to the center of the room. "I told you I'd be back." He glanced around the room, and scowled when he didn't see you. He listened carefully hearing the sound of water in the background, and he stepped towards the bathroom. This time he'd be polite, and knock. He rose his hand up, and he called to you. "Hux is back. I've got to go again though." He turned and looked at Hux. "Demons are real. Hell is real. The Devil is here. Keep her safe till I return." With that he was gone.</p><p>Hux's mouth fell open, and he stared at the spot where Kylo had been. He was completely shook by it all. His mind was racing to process it and he just couldn't get his shit together. He stood frozen in place, and he didn't budge when you opened the bathroom door, and stepped out into the room wrapped in a towel.</p><p>"Hux!" You hurried over to him, and wrapped your slick body around him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" You nestled your head to his chest.</p><p>Hux snapped out of his daze when he felt you hug him. He glanced down at you, and a smile formed on his lips. He wrapped his arms around you just as tightly. "Yeah I'm alright." He wasn't sure why you were so shocked he was fine, since he couldn't remember anything that had happened. After some time he pulled away, and he rose a brow. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"</p><p>You pulled away from him as well, and you pursed your lips together. You studied his face over, and you saw how confused he looked. Did he not remember anything? You sighed, deciding it was best not to remind him, and you let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, no reason. You were sleep walking and Kylo went to find you. We were concerned." You felt bad for having to lie to him, but it was for his best interests. You walked over to the closet, and tugged out a uniform. You got dressed in no time, and you grabbed ahold of Hux's hand, tugging him over to the bed. "Can we snuggle for a bit? I'm really lonely."</p><p>"Of course." He climbed onto the bed next to you, and you both wrapped your arms around one another. You rested your head on his chest, and soaked up his warmth. There weren't words to describe how grateful you were that he was okay. If anything had happened to him, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself.</p><p>Hux sighed, and he stared at the ceiling. "I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."</p><p>You glanced up at him, and shook your head gently. "Nah, everything's okay." It was stange Hux said that because you were feeling the same uneasy energy but you didn't want to address it. There was a darkness that you couldn't explain coming and it made your whole body tense. It was almost sickening. You didn't want to talk about it right now though. You wanted to snuggle with Hux, and enjoy his return.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Kylo appeared behind the black haired man, whom he knew was the Devil, and he growled.</p><p>The Devil, whose name was Damien, turned on his heels, and he smirked widely at Kylo. "Ah, Kylo." He rose a finger into the air, and waved it back and forth. "I've been freed too. You think it's fair for only you to be able to roam the mortal world?"</p><p>"I won't destroy every single person and thing. You will." Kylo glared at the man. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I've come to find my Queen." he spoke coldly, bitterly. He glared back at kylo, and he tipped his head up. "However, I thought i'd enjoy it here for a little bit. Relish the freedom before I go back. Doesn't there need to be a replacement for the professor you murdered for your little demon fucker?" When Kylo's face formed a scowl, he chuckled darkly. "You're not the only one who can get mortals to bend to your whim. If you were a good Demon, you'd be celebrating my freedom. You've always been a disobedient little asshole." He sneered.</p><p>"You don't belong here." Kylo spat bravely.</p><p>Damien stepped to Kylo. "Neither do you, yet here you are. I could easily send you back where you belong. All I'd have to do is kill your whore."</p><p>Kylo's face went blank. He felt anger bubbling inside of him, and he looked in the direction where he knew your room was. The idea of you dying made him livid. "You won't. I could easily kill Hux, and you'd be sent home too."</p><p>"So we both best just keep to ourselves, and mind our busines then?" He turned away from Kylo knowing damn well Kylo wasn't going to do shit. He talked a big game, but he wouldn't dare step to him, or challenge him. He walked around the outside of the manor, and to the front doors. He rose a hand up, and knocked.</p><p>An older man with graying shoulder length hair opened the door, and his pale face flushed. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Damien grimaced trying to be polite. "I'm here to take over the position of The Professor that passed. My condolences by the way."</p><p>"We haven't even put it up yet. How did you-" Before the older man could question him anymore, Damien rose his hand in the air, and he whispered "You'll let me inside. You'll give me the position, and if anyone asks you'll say I'm an old friend, and you though I'd fit the job well."</p><p>The older man nodded, and he stepped to the side. His voice was monotone when he spoke. "Please come in. I'll show you to your office, and your room."</p><p>Damien rolled his shoulders and lowered his hand to his side. He stepped through the doorway, and motioned for the older man to lead him. He followed the man through the hallways of the Manor, taking in the very antiquey vibes he was getting from the paintings on the walls and the architect of the building. It was homey. He was going to like it here. Least until he found what he was looking for. He rose a brow when the older man stopped in front of a large door, and he bent down, unlocking it. He turned and handed Damien the key. "This is your office."</p><p>Damien smirked again, and he stepped into the room. "Thank you."</p><p>The older man nodded. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out another key. He handed it to him. "This is the key to your room. It's on the other side of the Manor in the teachers section. It's room 222b." He didn't say anything else, and he turned and walked down the hallway.</p><p>Daminen closed the door after the man walked away, and he made his way over to the large black leather chair that had once been the old professors and he plopped down into it. He looked around the room, and he leaned back. "This'll do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence.</p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. &lt;3 ALSO PLEASE LMK IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!</p><p> </p><p>You'd woken up in the middle of the night, or day, honestly you weren't even sure what time it was or how long it'd been since you and Hux both fell asleep. You slowly lifted your head up, and looked to the curtained window. You didn't see any sun shining through it, so it was a safe assumption it was night time. You sighed with relief. That meant you'd be able to go back to sleep. You slowly unraveled your arms from around Hux's body, being careful with your movements. You didn't want to wake him up. You slowly inched your body down the bed, and climbed over the end of it. You sleepily rose to your feet, and you rubbed your eyes with the outer part of your hands. When you lowered them back down and reopened your eyes you almost screamed when you saw Kylo standing in front of you. You shook your head, and sneered at him.</p><p>"You scared me."</p><p>"How's our little friend?" Kylo's head slowly turned to Hux, and he looked him up and down calculatingly.</p><p>"He's fine. He's passed out. What's up?"</p><p>"We've got a problem I wanted to bring to your attention." Kylo's eyes flashed with mild concern. His tone was filled with it and you knitted your brows together, staring up into his eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"The Devil is here."</p><p>You laughed nervously. "Yeah, okay." You shook your head from side to side, and you just played it off like Kylo was making some sort of joke, cause wasn't he? "You're funny. You sound like Hux."</p><p>Kylo growled lowly, and he stepped to you. His clawed hands rose up and he grabbed a hold of your shoulders. He slowly sank the tip of his claws into your skin, and when he spoke again he sounded terrifying.</p><p>"I'm not joking around. This is not a fucking game. He's inhabited someone's body, and he's here to find his Queen. Nothing good is going to come from this. If he stays here for too long, not only will it rip the portal completely open so all the demons and creatures can come through but it'll make it so we'll never be able to close it again." Kylo stared down into your eyes, and his tail whipped around frantically behind him.</p><p>You could sense the anxiety and the fear inside of him, and your mouth fell agape. "So how do we stop him?"</p><p>"We have to kill him."</p><p>"You're joking right? Kill the Devil? How?" Your eyes searched his pale, beautifully marked face up and down. You were searching for a small sign of hope in it, but when you found none, you visibly frowned. "Kylo...."</p><p>Kylo didn't say a word to you, he lowered his mouth down to yours and kissed your harshly. His long pointed tongue slipped past your lips, and he invaded the inside of your mouth forcibly. He grunted and he pulled your body to his. His tongue danced around yours wildly, and he ground his groin into yours. He was panicking internally. He was overwhelmed with all sorts of feelings and emotions, and he didn't want to feel them anymore. He wanted to feel good. He wanted to distract himself from the issue that was at hand. He wanted to make you feel good. He wanted you to writhe underneath him. He wanted to hear the sweet moans of his name from your lips. You were like his drug, and he wanted to get high. He wanted to forget the world was coming to a literal end. His hands lifted from off of your shoulders, and moved down to your hips. He slowly hooked his thumbs up under your skirt, and grabbed ahold of your thighs tightly.</p><p>You whimpered at the contact, and you clenched your eyes shut. Your lips parted in a moan, and you arched up into his body. You wanted more. You wanted him badly. Your mind had seemingly forgot about Hux sleeping in the bed literally a few feet away from you. Your hands grabbed at his pants, and you quickly undid his pants, and shoved them down.</p><p>Kylo's eyes widened and he watched you get onto your knees, and pull his hardened thick needy length free. He grunted softly. He didn't forget that Hux was there. He just didn't care. Hell, if he woke up and he wanted to join, he wouldn't have minded. His hands had obviously released when you lowered your body down, and he placed them onto the top of your head.</p><p>You didn't waste anytime in bringing your mouth down to Kylo's cock and taking as much inside of you as you could. You even pushed yourself down and gagged against it. You heard a grunt come from above you, and you smirked against him. You curled your lips around him tightly, and you started bobbing up and down fast.</p><p>Kylo's eyes rolled to the top of his head, and his hips bucked forwards and backwards into your movements. His mind was slowly being taken over by the pleasure and all the worrysome thoughts he had were drifting away. He let you suck his cock for a bit before he decided he needed to be inside of you, right this second. He need to feel your walls clamp around him. He needed to feel your body melt into his. He needed you to cum on his cock. He pulled his hips away from you swiftly, and he bent down. He scooped your body up, and he turned your body to the wall. He lifted one of your legs up and wrapped it around his back, and he pressed his groin into yours, rubbing the tip of his cock against your clothed groin. He used his claws to cut through the fabric, and make an opening so he could slip his cock into you. He brushed the head of his cock up and down your clit, and then scooped down and slipped inside of you quickly.</p><p>You both moaned when he entered you, and your hands wrapped around his neck as he started a pace inside of you. Your back and ass lifted from off the wall, and then slammed back into it with every one of his thrusts back into you. Your eyes were big, innocent looking with a mix of lust and desire as you looked up into his eyes. You could see the fire burning inside of them and the predatory look he had. "Oh fuck...." You tilted your head back, and let your body melt in his arms. Your pussy clamped down hard around his cock as he fucked hard and deep.</p><p>Kylo grunted softly, making sure he wasn't the one that was too loud and woke Hux up. Where he hadn't cared before, if he woke up now and you made him stop, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't kill the ginger. He needed to cum bad. He needed you to cum. Bad. His hips slammed into yours as he continued his pace deep inside of you, and he felt your pussy getting wetter and wetter. "Yes, cum on daddy's cock. Good girl." He lowered his mouth to your face, and he trailed his long pointed tongue outwards and up the side of your cheek. He ran it down over your jaw, and down your neck. He twirled it around, and you fucking lost it. He'd been hitting your sweet spot over and over again, and your orgasm was already building, but when his tongue ran over your cheek and then over your sensitive neck, you lost it. Your body thrashed and writhed against the wall and in his grasp and you cried his name out when you came "KYLO." Your eyes clenched shut as you felt his pace continue steady into you.</p><p>Kylo grinned against your neck, and he whispered softly. "Such a good girl. My good girl." He slammed his hips into you a couple more times, and he reached his climax. He grunted against your mouth when he shot his seed into you, and he shuddered a bit. He rolled his shoulders back, and he let your leg fall to the ground. He slowly pulled his body away from you, and his cock out from you, and he stepped backwards. He tipped his head to the side and looked you up and down admiringly. "You're perfect."</p><p>Your head lowered back down and you looked to Kylo once again. Your cheeks turned bright red at his words, and you shook your head. "I am not."</p><p>"You are. I've never met anyone as perfect as you." Kylo tucked his cock back into his pants, and he stepped back to you. He put two fingers under your chin, and gently lifted your head up to him. "I want you for forever. If hell takes over this world, I promise to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. I'm going to do whatever I can to get the Devil back in hell."</p><p>"I'll help." You smiled up at him. Your head whipped to the bed where Hux was stirring around and your eyes got big. You went to glance back at Kylo, but he was gone. You hadn't even noticed that the fingers he had under your chin were gone, and you didn't even see him disappear. Not even out of the corner of your eyes. Weird. You sighed, and pushed yourself off of the wall. You glanced down at yourself realizing that your pants had a big gaping hole in front of them, and your cheeks flushed. You definitely needed to change or Hux was going to have questions. You quickly went over to your dresser, and tugged the second drawer opened. You pulled out a pair of black spandex pants, and tugged the ripped ones on your body down. You kicked them off to the side, and as fast as you could, you pulled the spandex ones on. Just about the time you adjusted them around your waist, Hux called out to you. You spun on your heels and you smiled in his direction. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, thankfully, so you could see him clearly.</p><p>"What are you doing? What was all that noise? I thought I heard moaning." Hux said groggily. His voice cracked as he talked. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared off into the darkness searching for you.</p><p>You chuckled nervously. "No, I needed to change. I got out of bed and stubbed my toe." Again, more lies. As bad as you felt having to continuously lie to Hux, it was for his best interest. You slowly stepped over to the bed, and looked down to his face. You rose your hands to the sides of it and tipped his head up. You lowered your mouth down and planted a firm, sloppy kiss onto his forehead.</p><p>Hux's face turned bright red. He was thankful it was dark and you couldn't see it. His stomach felt like it had butterflies floating around inside of it, and an idiotic, pleased smile spread across his red tinted features. He had always had a crush on you, but he'd been to afraid to admit it. Ever since he'd laid eyes on you your first day there, he'd been infatuated with you. He truly cared for you. He loved you. He couldn't bring himself to tell you though because the relationship you had now was genuine. He was afraid you'd reject him, and then you wouldn't be friends anymore. He was afraid you'd tell him off, and want nothing to do with him anymore. He'd rather have you as his best friend and keep his feelings to himself, then tell you how he felt, and have you not apart of his life anymore. He couldn't even bare the thought of that. It hurt his heart, and soul. He pulled his head from out of the hold of your hands on his face. "I could have sworn I saw someone else in here. I must of been dreaming." He sighed, and shrugged it off. If you said no one was there, he believed you.</p><p>"Nope. Just me." You cooed softly. You glanced around the room one last time making sure Kylo wasn't hidden away in the shadows. You sat down on the bed next to him, and you cocked your head to the side. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm alright. I'm exhausted to be honest." He did feel completely drained. He felt like someone had taken over his body, and did god awful things to it, and then returned it to him. He ached, and his head hurt. But he wasn't having nightmares of hallucinations anymore, and for that, he was thankful. He'd take the pain over that any day. He smiled weakly at you, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. "How's Kylo?"</p><p>Your lips pursed together, and you looked away from Hux to the floor. "He's alright. I'm not sure. Last time I seen him was when he brought you to me." You lied again. Inside you were internally screaming at yourself. Friends don't lie to friends. What kind of friend were you? You were cursing yourself. You felt extremely guilty. Hux deserved better, but you didn't want to hurt him. You couldn't risk sending him back into his crazy state. He was still vulnerable, and fragile. The last thing you wanted was for him to get more hurt. He'd already been through so much because of you.</p><p>"Oh. i see." Hux didn't believe you, but he wasn't going to address it. He just had a gut feeling your were lying to him. He could only assume you were doing it to protect him. He was flattered but disappointed at the same time. He sighed, and leaned his back back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not going to classes tomorrow. I'm just going to sleep all day."</p><p>"I think that's wise." You climbed back over him, and laid beside him staring up at the ceiling. You both talked until neither one of you could talk anymore and the exhaustion finally took over. You'd fallen asleep, and you were woken up by the sound of the alarm clock going off over on your nightstand. You jolted up and looked around the room. Now the sun was shining brightly through the bottom of the curtain. You groaned, and glimpsed to the alarm clock. It read '6:53' You swore and jumped over the top of Hux, and out of bed. You hurried over to your dresser and grabbed a black long sleeved turtleneck, and tugged the shirt you had on off. You tossed it to the floor, and pulled the turtleneck on. You quickly grabbed your backpack and rushed out of the door, and hurried down the hallways to class. You hadn't had time to put the school uniform on, and you were just going to have to deal with the repercussions of it later. You shoved the door to class open, and everyone was already in their seats. Your cheeks flushed embarrassed, and you slowly turned your head towards the front of the classroom where the new professor stood in front of the desk. You gulped when you saw how attractively handsome he was. So was the last professor, but there was something about this guy that screamed sex appeal. You stared at him, not even realizing it, and he cocked his head to the side, raising a brow into the air. </p><p>Damien stepped away from his desk and towards the doorway where you were standing. He smiled coily, and his eyes trailed up and down your body noticing the lack of proper school uniform. "Miss ?"</p><p>You said your last name and you snapped back to reality shaking your head. Your eyes looked to his face, and you finally processed he was standing directly in front of you now, only inches away. You blushed and swallowed hard again. </p><p>"You're not wearing the proper school uniform, and," He paused and glanced to the clock on the wall. "You're late to class."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Great start your first day with the new professor. </p><p>"You'll be staying for detention after class." There was a strange connection Damien felt to you. He could feel and see the darkness on your soul. He could tell that you'd been to Hell. You must of been the girl that Kylo had been so obsessed with. His face formed a smirk on it, and he turned away from you, sauntering back over to the front of his desk. "Alright class, now that that's taken care of," He reached behind him and pulled out the very book you had once had. The Book of Darkness. </p><p>Your mouth fell agape and you had made it about halfway to your seat, and froze. "Do you know what that is?"</p><p>"Of course. Now please take a seat." Damien motioned to your chair, and he narrowed his eyes. </p><p>You obliged, and finished walking over to your chair, and you lowered yourself into it. Your eyes didn't move from the front of the room, or from the book he held in his hands. You swung your backpack off of your shoulder, and dropped it to the ground with a thud.  It made a couple of the students head turn and they glared at you. You rolled your eyes, and shook your head. </p><p>Class went by pretty quickly, and everyone was dismissed, everyone except you. As the last student piled out of the room, Damien called to them from the doorway, and then turned back to you, shutting the door closed behind him. He slowly walked through the room, the aura around him darkening the closer he got. He stepped to the front of your desk and he placed his hands flat against the surface, and he leaned his head down to in front of yours. "I can smell Hell on you. I can see your darkness. I know you've been there. Did Kylo bring you?" </p><p>Your brows rose up and your face washed over with confusion at the mans words. How did he know that? How was he able to see your darkness? Who was this man? You narrowed your eyes at him, and growled. "I don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>"Lies." Damien chuckled darkly, and slowly walked around to the side of your desk. He placed his hand on the back of your chair, and pulled the chair with you in it backwards. He wedged himself between you and and the desk and he crossed his arms over his muscular torso. His eyes flashed dangerously as he looked down at your face. "I can smell the demon all over you. I can smell the lust. I can smell the desire." His brows rose up suggestively. He unraveled his arms from his torso, and he leaned his head down to you. He put his lips right next to your ear and breathed out heavily. "I can smell your arousal. I can sense your attraction to the darkness. I can almost taste it in the air. It's intoxicating. I can show you things Kylo could only dream about. He may be a demon, but I'm the Devil." </p><p>His hot breath on your ear and your neck sent goosebumps up and down your whole body. You shifted in your chair, and you felt your thighs clench together. You could feel your body betraying you, and the lust increasing. You were curious to what he meant by he could show you things Kylo couldn't. Kylo had shown you A LOT of things so far, and your interests were peaked. You were trying to fight the connection that was growing between you and Damien, but it was too powerful. He was too powerful. The only explanation you could come up with was that he must of had some power to do that. To take control of your mind/body. You whimpered and tried to pull yourself away from him. </p><p>Damien smirked seeing you wiggle below him. "Don't deny what you feel girl. I feel it to. I feel the connection." He slowly walked around you, and he placed his hands on either sides of your shoulders. He gripped it firmly, and then slowly worked them down your body to your breasts. He squeezed them gently a couple times and then slowly moved them down over your stomach. He stopped moving them when he got to your abdomen. He put his chin down on your shoulder, and breathed heavily towards your neck again. "You think Kylo makes you feel good? I can take you to a different world of pleasure." </p><p>Your hips rose up off the chair as if asking him to continue what he was doing. Your head leaned back against him, and you whimpered softly parting your lips. You were trying to fight this feeling. You were trying to push the desire back down but it was too strong. Whatever was happening and taking control over your body was too powerful. You couldn't resist it. </p><p>Damien's right hand pushed against your stomach, and he slipped his hand down past the fabric of your pants. He slowly dipped it down to your pussy, and he turned his hand to the side, so it was flat against your abdomen. He pushed two fingers down to your opening, and he started to rub your clit with his thumb. "Give into it. Give into me. I can make you my queen. I can show you things unlike anything you've ever seen. I'll be your king. We'll rule hell together." His voice was dark, and dangerous, yet sexy and seductive. </p><p>You moaned as he started pleasuring you, and your hips moved up into his actions. Your head rolled from side to side as you were still trying to fight it. Your other hand gripped the side of the chair, and you moaned. </p><p>"Come on. Give in." He slowly pushed the two fingers into your pussy feeling how slick you were, and he chuckled. "You're already soaking wet and I haven't even really done anything. Imagine the pleasure I could make you feel." He started pushing his fingers in you, and pulled them out. He had to adjust where his arm placement was to be able to get inside of you better. When he had his pace against your clit and inside of you intensified. He could feel your body slowly giving into him the longer he pleasured you. He could hear your moans and whimpers, and he could feel your hips grinding against him begging for more. "Cum on my fingers. Cum for your king."</p><p>Your head was spinning, and your vision blurred as the arousal and lust completely consumed you. You couldn't fight it anymore. "Fuck." Your body spazzed harshly against his hand as your climax broke, and you bucked into his hand frantically. Your lips quivered and your breath was short. Your eyes had closed tightly when your orgasm first hit, and when you came to, you shot them open. </p><p>Damien pulled his hand up and his fingers slipped out from inside of you. He slowly trailed them back up your body, wiping your cum from them, and he stopped when they were back on your shoulders. He lifted his upper half back up, and he stared down at you. "Be my queen."</p><p>"I...." You were trying not to say yes. You were trying to fight it. So badly. "Yes sir." The words came out so easily though. Your lip had betrayed you. </p><p>Damien grinned deviously, and he stepped back around to the front of your chair. He grabbed a hold of your chin, and tugged your face towards his. "Good girl. I knew you'd give into me." Since he first found out about Kylo visiting earth and fucking around with a Witch, he'd made it his goal to find said girl, and take him from him. The only one who should of been fucking around with humans like that was him. He didn't like his demons having mortal fuck toys. There was something about mortals that seemed to have a negative effect on his demons and he didn't like it. Especially witches. They were tricky. He glared at you. "You'll tell kylo you don't want him anymore. You'll tell him you're going to become my queen, and you'll send him back to where he belongs. You'll do exactly this, or your little ginger haired buddy," He paused searching for the name. "Hux. Will die." He snapped his hand from your chin, and he spun on his heels. He didn't look at you once as he walked through the classroom and he opened the door. "Do it. You have until tomorrow or else." With that he stepped out of the room and disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>You were left there, by yourself, in utter shock. What had just happened? Your mind was reeling as you were trying to figure out what the fuck had just came over you? What the fuck had you just agreed to and why hadn't you been able to stop yourself? What the actual fuck? You slowly reached down for your backpack, and you tugged it up over your shoulder. In a daze, you rose to your feet, and slowly made your way through the classroom. You felt like the energy you had, had been completely sucked out of you. Like something had reached inside of you and sucked away part of your soul. You shuddered as a chill ran through your body. You slowly made your way out of the classroom and back through the hallway to your room. When you got to the door you stared at it for a minute, trying to process things still. What were you going to tell Hux? What were you going to tell Kylo? You slowly rose your hand up, and turned the knob. You shoved the door open, and you stepped inside closing it behind you. Luckily Hux was still passed out in his bed, and you placed the backpack down quietly to the floor, and hurried to the bathroom. You shut the door and pressed your back against it. You slid down to the floor, and curled your feet up to your chest. You lowered your head down onto your knees, and started to sob into your arms. You had no idea what you were going to do. You couldn't send Kylo back to hell. You didn't want to. But you couldn't let anything happen to Hux either. How were you going to tell Kylo you'd just basically let The Devil fuck you, and there hadn't been anything you could do about it, and you enjoyed it? Disgusted you sobbed harder into your arms, and your body started to tremble. Your mind was racing about what you were going to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll love You Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-T.W- Swearing, Sexual Situations, Blood, Violence.</p><p>Please read, comment, and vote. Hope you enjoy. </p><p>This is the final chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoyed. &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>Hux had heard you sobbing from the other side of the bathroom door, and he rolled out of bed quickly, and walked to the door. He had tried to open the door but it was locked. He slowly rose his hand up, and he knocked. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Hux, please go away." You didn't move your head from in your arms, and the tears were still streaming down your cheeks. Your sleeve was soaked. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." Hux lowered himself to the carpeted floor, and pressed his face against the door. "Please let me in."</p><p>"No." You could hear the concern in Hux's words, and you felt bad. You didn't want to push him away and shut him out, but you didn't know how to explain to him what had just happened. He was going to be furious. He was going to be so disappointed in you and that thought made your heart ache. You'd already fucked up so much. You finally rose your head up, and leaned it back against the door. You stared at the wall directly in front of you inside of the shower and you sighed.</p><p>"Come on." There was a small gap under the door big enough for Hux to fit his hand under. He could see the shadows of your outlined form from beneath it, and he slipped his right hand under, and felt for you. He brushed against your leg, and he wiggled his fingers around a bit.</p><p>You felt his hand brush against your leg, and you looked down at it. You slowly uncoiled your arms from around your legs, and you lowered your right hand down to his. Your fingers linked into his, and you formed a weak smile on your face. His hand was clamy but warm. "Hux, I fucked up bad."</p><p>"What'd you do?" His eyes looked up and down the door as if searching for your face on the other side. He squeezed your hand in his as if telling you it was going to be okay.</p><p>"You promise not to be mad?"</p><p>"I promise, but you have to unlock the door and let me in." He felt your hand rip away from his and he frowned. He then heard you shuffling around on the other side, and he pulled his head from off of the door. He looked to the door handle and heard you unlock it. When you slowly pulled it open and peered around the corner he noticed how red and wet your face was. "Come here." He held out his arms for you.</p><p>You slowly crawled on your knees over to him, and curled up in front of him, wrapping your arms around his waist. You nestled your face into his shoulder and you started sobbing again. "Hux, I know you don't really remember this but you were mentioning something about the Devil coming when you were in the psych ward. You weren't wrong. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."</p><p>Hux's face scrunched together at your words, but he let you continue. He held you tightly against his chest, and moved his hands up and down your back rubbing it to calm you.</p><p>"He's here Hux. He's here and he wants me to send Kylo back to hell."</p><p>"Okay?" Hux was strangely calm as you spoke about the Devil being here, and sending Kylo back to hell. He wasn't sure why he wasn't reacting more strongly about this, but he just felt bland, and bored with this information.</p><p>"Hux, I have to send him back to hell, and I have to become his Queen, or he'll kill you."</p><p>Now Hux reacted. His hands stopped at a halt on your back, and he brought them to your shoulders. He pushed your body backwards gently, and he looked right into your eyes. "What?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me but I couldn't deny him. I couldn't say no. I agreed."</p><p>"When did this happen?"</p><p>"After class. The new professor. He's the Devil. He made me stay, and he did things to me. Things I couldn't stop."</p><p>"He raped you?" Hux's eyes darkened and his lips started to twitch in anger.</p><p>"No. I liked it. I wanted him to touch but. I tried to fight it. I swear I did. But I couldn't. Something came over me that I couldn't fight. It took me over." You stared into his eyes and you saw something change in them. The once loving, kind, gentle gaze he had in them switched quickly to devious, malicious and evil. It made a chill run down your whole body. "Hux, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'll kill him."</p><p>"You can't kill him." You shook your head frantically. Your hands moved from around Hux and to his chest. You flattened them out, and you sighed. "Promise me you won't get anymore involved than you already are? I don't want anything else to happen to you." A whoosh of cool air kissed your face and you felt a weird pull towards the corner of the bedroom. You slowly lifted your head up to see if the window was open or what it was and that's when you saw Kylo standing in the corner of the room. "Kylo."</p><p>Hux's head whipped around, and he glared at Kylo. He let you go, and he inched his body backwards. He stood up, and he stomped over to the Demon. He brought his face inches away from Kylo's.</p><p>You scurried to your feet as quick as you could, and you rushed over to where Kylo and Hux were. You slipped your body in between the two, and you gently pushed Hux back. "Don't. Please."</p><p>"This is his fault."</p><p>You sighed, and turned around to Kylo. "I have to tell you something."</p><p>"I already know." Kylo's tone sounded utterly disgusted and bitter. His tail was flicking around behind him aggressively. His eyes were dark and the look on his face said it all. He had heard everything you had told Hux. He heard about your whole exploit with Damien, and he heard how you agreed to be his Queen. He could feel his blood boiling with rage, and his heart ached. He had thought he found the girl he was going to spend the rest of eternity with. You even agreed to it earlier. Now you were agreeing to be the Devil's queen? Was this a joke? Were you fucking with him? He bore his sharp pointed teeth to you, and he brought his face inches away from yours. "You want to be his Queen? You want to fuck around with the Devil? So be it. Good luck sending me back to Hell." He rose his clawed hand into the air and pointed at Hux. "He'll die before you get me to go back."</p><p>"Kylo, please. It's not what it sounds like. It wasn't like I just threw myself at him. He did something to me, to my mind and my body. He took me over. I don't want to be his Queen. I want to be with you." Your hands reached out for him, and he took a step back. You frowned. "Please..."</p><p>Kylo shook his head, his jet black locks cascading around his sharp, pale face. "No. You played me. Just like all mortals do. You're selfish. You're cold hearted." He glanced to Hux, and narrowed his eyes again. "You better pray to whatever god you believe in. You're going to die." There was no way he was going to let you send him back to hell while you became Damien's queen. He wasn't going back to Hell unless he wanted to go back, period. He looked to you one last time, and he disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>Your mouth fell open and you just stared into the space where Kylo had been standing moments before. Your whole body was cold and you started to shiver violently. You rubbed your arms up and down, and you slowly turned and looked at Hux. "I fucked up so bad, and I don't know what to do."</p><p>"We've got to kill the Devil obviously." Hux knew he had to be brave. He could see how hurt you were, and how badly you needed someone, and he had to step up to the plate. He had to take care of you, like you'd taken care of him. It was time for him to be a man instead of a scared little boy like he'd been for so long. This was his time to shine. Now that Kylo was out of the picture, maybe he'd finally be brave enough to tell you how he really felt. Not now, obviously, but after everything was over. He slowly walked across the carpeted floor, and he placed a hand on your shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise. We'll figure this out. How about we do some research on what the Devil's weaknesses are?" He forced himself to give you a cheerful grin.</p><p>Your left eye twitched and you forced a smile back at Hux. "Alright." He lowered his hand down your arm, and grabbed a hold of your hand. He gently tugged you along towards the door. "I think I know someone that can help us." He lead you out of the room and down the hallway of the Manor. When he got to the T at the end of the hallway, he turned left. "I think she'll know a lot more than we'll be able to find in the library. I know that the Higher ups removed a lot of the books that had anything pertaining the Devil in it. I guess they didn't want us trying to conjure him up or something." He finally stopped, and released your hand when he got to a big wooden door. He knocked and called through to it. "Marine? Are you in there?"</p><p>"Marine? Really? She hates me. She's not going to help us." You scowled when you realized whose room Hux had taken you too. You and Marine didn't exactly have a good history. She was a suck ass, and you didn't like her 'Better than' attitude. You crossed your arms over your chest as Hux waited for a response. You started to tap your foot on the floor impatiently.</p><p>Hux side glanced to you and he rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass. She'll help us. I think she likes me." He honestly wasn't too sure whether she did or not, but she'd flirted with him quite a few times, and Hux hadn't really paid any mind to her. His mind was stuck on you. He knocked and called through the door again. This time when he did, the door flew open, and Hux almost went tumbling forwards. He caught himself on the door frame and he smiled widely at the black haired girl "Hey."</p><p>"What do you two want?" Marine's eyes moved between Hux and you, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I was just wondering if you could help us out." Hux straightened his body out, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>Marine rose a brow up and she cocked her head to the side. "With?"</p><p>"All the information you've got on the Devil."</p><p>Marine's eyes widened, and a devious grin spread across her face. She pulled the door open more and stepped to the side to allow you both into the room.</p><p>You were shocked. She was going to help you? Why? You slowly lowered your arms from your torso and to your sides. You and Marine locked eyes and you walked past her, and she rolled her head from side to side cracking her neck. She shut the door once you and Hux were inside, and she twisted the lock shut. She sauntered over to a large black bookshelf built into the wall on the right of her bedroom, and she reached to the top shelf for a huge red book. The words spread across the top were a language you nor Hux could make out but you knew it was Latin. She gestured to the two large bean bag chairs off to the side of her bed, and she sat down on the edge of her bed. She shoved the book open once it was rested on her legs, and she smirked.</p><p>"What do you want to know? This book is full of useful tidbits of information." Marine glanced up from the book to Hux and then to you.</p><p>"We need to know how to kill him." You replied before Hux could. You saw the black haired girls lips curl in a half-smile, and then she giggled a bit. "I'm serious."</p><p>"She's telling the truth." Hux chimed in after you.</p><p>Marine's face flushed realizing that the both of you were serious. "Like for real? The Devil is here? Who is it? Is it that weird cleaning lady? She's always going on about how the world is coming to an end."</p><p>"It's the new professor." Hux's tone was annoyed. He was grateful for the girls help, but he knew this was going to be a round of thousand questions. He didn't blame her. He would of been asking a trillion and one questions if this situation didn't require immediate course of action. "Marine, I'm thankful that you're helping us out, and I understand you've got a million questions about it, but we kind of need to know as soon as possible. It's kind of diar."</p><p>Marine nodded to Hux's words, and she glanced back down to the red book. Her eyes moved over page after page, soaking in the information quickly. She was silent for a long time, and you and Hux kept glancing back and forth from one another and to her. Some time passed and finally Marine shot up from the bed, and walked over to in between yours and Hux's bean bag seats. She crouched down and she glanced between the two of you. "I found something that might be helpful."</p><p>"What is it?" Your head turned so you could look down at the book. Again, you couldn't read the Latin words that filled the pages.</p><p>"So basically it's going to take the three of us. We have to go to the portal where he came from," Marine paused, and looked to you with narrowed eyes. "I'm assuming you know where that is?"</p><p>"Yeah." You replied mildly embarrassed.</p><p>"Good. So, we got to go to where the portal is and we have to make a pentagram around it with salt and fresh blood."</p><p>"Fresh blood? Like-" Hux stopped mid-sentence and he sneered at the thought of having to kill someone or something.</p><p>"Yes, like we have to make a sacrifice. You're lucky. I've got just the thing." Marine placed the big red book down on the floor in front of her, and she rose to her feet. She made her way across her bedroom, and she went to the side of her bed where her nightstand was. There was a large black covered rectangular box that was sitting a top of it. She pulled the black sheet from off the top of it, and she gestured to it. Inside was a large toad. "I was going to use him for a spell, but I guess we could use him for this instead." She glanced down to the toad, and shrugged. "I'm sorry little buddy." She covered the terrarium back up, and made her way back over to where she was previously crouched down. She scooped the book back up and continued. "So yeah. Portal. Salt. Blood. Pentagram. We have to say this spell," She spoke a small sentence of Latin. "All three of us have to stand in front of the portal and say that, and we have to focus our energy into the center of the pentagram. The book says the Devil should appear inside of the circle, and our energy should shove him back into the portal. He shouldn't be able to get out of the pentagram because the spell and the blood and salt binds him inside."</p><p>You and Hux both had the same look of puzzlement on your faces when you looked to one another. Hux forced himself up and he smiled down at Marine. "Alright. Let's get this over and done with." Hux stepped over to you, and extended his hand down to help you up from your bean bag. You took his hand and used it to pull yourself up.</p><p>"Thank you Marine. I owe you one."</p><p>"Yes you do. Don't worry, I'll be calling in the favor if this works." She honestly had severe doubts about the success rate of this spell. She wasn't sure if it was going to work, or what they were going to do if it didn't. She jumped to her feet as well, and she hurried over to her closet. She pulled the doors open and she reached in and pulled out the couple of backpacks she had in the corner on the floor. She grabbed one and tosse it to you, and one to Hux. "Here."</p><p>You and Hux both caught the backpacks and you stared down at it confused. Why had she given you this?</p><p>"We're going to need to gear up. On the very high chance this spell doesn't work, we're going to need a back up plan. I've got a spell that my mother taught me to protect myself. It immobilizes the assailant and it makes their entire body start to boil from the inside out. Eventually they spontaneously combust." As gruesome of a spell it was, it was effective. She knew from one person experience. She reached back into the closet, and she pulled out a bunch of mason jars full of a liquid mixed with herbs. "I've already got it mixed up. Put it in your bags." She tossed one jar to Hux, and he caught it and shoved it into his backpack. Then she threw one to you. You caught it and did the same.</p><p>"Have you ever used this shit?" You asked to ask. You were way too curious not to.</p><p>Marine's head slowly rotated so she could glance over her shoulder at you. There was a deadly look in her eyes. "Yup. It works. Trust me." With that she turned back to the closet. She pulled out a large box and she got onto her knees, and she shoved the box open. There were all sorts of various witchy things inside, and she pulled out a small little hex bag. She tossed it behind her in hopes one of you would catch it. She tossed another one bag and Hux was the one who caught both of them.</p><p>You'd been lost in thought staring off at the wall again and hadn't even seen them coming.</p><p>"What do these do?"</p><p>"They're for protection. If per chance none of these things works, we're going to need to disappear quickly."</p><p>"You sure are prepared huh?" You finally snapped out of your daze, and looked to Marine knelt in front of the closet.</p><p>"I have to be. My family is cursed. I've always got to be ready for something to happen."</p><p>"What do you mean cursed?"</p><p>Marine shut the box hard, holding a hex bag in her own hands, and she shoved the box back into the closet with her foot. She spun on her heels and looked at you, then to Hux. "I mean exactly what I said. Every single member of my family has reached the ages between 20-30 and something has happened to them. Like weird ass tragedies. I've got to be prepared for literally anything. That shit won't happen to me. That's why I came here." She spoke so casually. She walked across her bedroom and snatched up the backpack that was splayed out on her bed. She flipped it upside down, and emptied out its contents. She shoved the hex bag and the jar inside of it, and she spun around and walked over to where she'd left the book. She shoved the book inside, and she looked up to you both and smiled. "Ready?" That's when she realized she'd forgotten the most important thing. The toad. She spun on her heels quickly and hurriedly rushed back over to the black covered terrarium. She yanked the black sheet back off and reached inside. She frowned, and she cupped her hands together, carrying the toad inside of them. She made her way back over to the closet, and she pulled it open with her foot. She bent down inside, and pulled out an empty jar. She twisted the top off and put the toad inside. She loosely put the cover back on and hurried back over to you and Hux. "Okay, now I'm ready."</p><p>Hux nodded. You slowly nodded, and you shoved the things she had given you into the backpack. You slung it over your shoulder, and the three of you made your way to her door. She unlocked it, and tugged it open. Hux stepped out into the hallway first, then you, and lastly Marine. She locked the door and she started down the hallway following behind you and Hux. There was a weird feeling of empowerment that washed over the three of you as you strolled through the manor to the end of the hallway. You brought your foot up and kicked the door open aggressively. You felt like an absolute badass. Here you and your best friend were on your way to send The literal Devil back to hell. Who wouldn't feel badass? The three of you made your way across the field and and one by one you crawled underneath the fence, and made your way through the forest.</p><p>"I've never been back here." Marine cooed admiringly looking around and taking in the beauty. "What's back here anyways?"</p><p>"A creepy ass cemetery, and the portal Y/N opened." Hux retorted sounding more bitter than he meant to. He'd still been salty about the whole endeavor but he was working on getting over it. He couldn't stay mad forever. He re-adjusted the strap on his shoulder back up into place, and he glanced to you. He noticed how focused yet distant you looked. "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine." You slowly turned to look at him. "Thanks. You?"</p><p>"Aren't you two sweet? We're going to fucking send the Devil to Hell!! You should feel fucking awesome!" Marine chimed in skipping past the both of you when she saw the metal gate of the cemetery in her view. She scampered over to it, and pulled it open. She looked over the rock wall that lined the perimeter of the cemetery in awe. "This place is dope. I can't believe I've never been back here." She wandered off up ahead.</p><p>Hux sighed and shook his head. "Why does everyone think cemeteries are cool? They're creepy as shit."</p><p>You gently brushed his arm. "You're just a scaredy cat that's all." You stuck your tongue out at him playfully. It was an attempt to lighten the mood. You stepped into the cemetery, and your mind immediately started thinking about Kylo. The sheer look of pain that he had on his face when you last saw him broke your heart. You sighed heavily. You stopped walking when you reached the large granite tombstone and you cocked your head to the side as you looked Marine up and down. She was motionless around the side of the tombstone staring at something. "Marine?" You slowly stepped around the large cross and you realized she was staring at the portal. You sighed in relief. "That's the portal." You swung the backpack off of your shoulder, and you placed it onto the ground. You lowered yourself onto one knee, and unzipped the backpack open. One by one you took out the items she had given you, and placed them onto the ground in front of you.</p><p>Hux made his way over to beside you, and he copied your actions. He started taking out the his items, and he glanced up quickly to Marine whom had the jar with the toad on it on the ground in front of her, and she was reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a blade, and she grabbed the jar. She reached in and grabbed the toad. She quickly slide the blade over the toad's throat, and blood started gushing out of it. Hux's face averted quickly from Marine, and he clenched them tightly. He really wished he hadn't seen what he just saw.</p><p>Marine rose to her feet, and she started using the toads blood to draw the pentagram around the portal. When it was complete, she frowned looking down at the lifeless toad. She didn't enjoy doing that at all. She'd had a lot of spells that required fresh blood and though she didn't like it, she'd grown used to it. She gently lowered the toad off to the side, and she whispered a small prayer under her breath. She rose to her feet, and reached into the backpack for the jar of salt. She slowly traced over the bloody pentagram design with the salt, and she grinned when she finished. "Alright." She reached into the backpack for the book, and she looked to you and Hux.</p><p>Hux had taken quite a few moments to get his shit together, but he finally did, and he rose to his feet. He had the jar close enough in case he needed it, and he had placed the hex bag into the pocket of his pants. He stepped over to Marine, and he nodded.</p><p>You repeated Hux's exact actions, and you stepped to Marine again. "Let's do it."</p><p>Marine nodded, and she placed the book onto the ground in front of her. She held her hands up and out at her sides so you and Hux could take her hands. When she felt you and Hux both link your hands into hers she looked down at the book. "Repeat after me." She said the latin sentence and she waited for you and Hux to repeat.</p><p>Hux stammered a bit with the annunciation but he finally got it. You however said it perfectly. Marine looked to you and smirked. "Alright, good. Now all together. We've got to say it three times." You nodded, and Marine looked to Hux who nodded. "On a count of three." She counted slowly and the three of you repeated the sentence over three times. All three of you looked around to see if it worked. Nothing happened.</p><p>"Did it-" The sky started to darken directly above the three of you with jet black clouds, and a thick fog started rolling in over the rocky walls of the cemetery. There was a bright orange-red glow that started to appear around the outline of the pentagram, and the portal started to warp a bit. A loud clap of what sounded like thunder rumbled through the cemetery and out into the forest. The trees groaned and creaked all around you, and a large gust of wind almost blew the three of you over.</p><p>You clenched your eyes shut when the loud clap of thunderous noise hit your ears. When you opened them again, you gasped and let Marine's hand go taking a step backwards when you saw Damien standing inside of the middle of the pentagram.</p><p>Hux stared in disbelief at the sight before his eyes. It worked. The Devil was inside of their pentagram.</p><p>Marine grinned widely, and she let Hux's hand go. She cocked her head to the side looking the 'professor' up and down. "Ya know, I had a weird feeling about you since I first laid eyes on you."</p><p>"Likewise." Damien sneered bitterly. His eyes flashed darkly, and he smirked. He spun around in a circle looking the pentagram over carefully. He stopped spinning and his gaze landed right on you. "I'm disappointed in you my Queen. I had so much planned for us."</p><p>Hux growled, and he took a slight step towards the pentagram. "Shut up. Don't talk to her."</p><p>Damien's head snapped to Hux and he rose a brow. "Ohh. Testy. Testy." He gestured to the pentagram and he chuckled. "Do you really think a bunch of amateur witches can trap me?" He went to step over the design but he couldn't. He tried it again, and he glanced down at it in anger. He snarled. "What the fuck,"</p><p>Kylo stepped out from around the side of the tombstone, and he narrowed his eyes at Damien.</p><p>Damien's head whipped to Kylo and he shook his head and laughed evilly. "I should have known you were behind this some how. There was no way in Hell a bunch of Witches who can't even get a simple potions spell right could contain me."</p><p>"No, but they helped. They got the words right, but the spell wrong. As i knew they would. That's why I got here first and put down the ectoplasm. That was the only thing there spell was missing." Kylo's sharp teeth peeked past his lips, and he stepped around the tombstone to approach the pentagram. He had quickly looked to you and he winked.</p><p>You were utterly confused about what the fuck was happening now. Kylo was here? Kylo had helped? How did Kylo even know what you were doing? How did he know you were going to try to send the Devil back to hell? What the fuck was going on? Your mind was racing and when kylo winked at you, you melted right where you stood. He wasn't mad at you? What?</p><p>Hux looked to Kylo and he blinked confused as well. "Kylo, how-"</p><p>Kylo looked to Hux and rose a clawed finger to his mouth silencing the ginger. He walked over to right in front of the pentagram, and he narrowed his eyes at Damien. "You're going back to Hell, and you're going back alone."</p><p>"The fuck I am. If that portal closes you'll never be able to come back. Hell is your home. You can't stay here. You won't be welcomed. They'll kill you. You think she loves you?" Damien sneered, and he looked you up and down. "She didn't seem to concerned about how you'd feel when she was cumming on my fingers."</p><p>Marine gasped loudly, and she whipped her head around to you. You fucked the Devil and a Demon? Honestly, she was a bit jealous. She took a couple steps back as Kylo stepped to the where Damien was. She leaned into Kylo and she whispered. "It's going to take all our power to send him back. We could use your help. You've got pure power. I can feel it. It would help."</p><p>Kylo glimpsed to the black haired girl and he nodded. He held his hand out, and Marine took a hold of it and stepped back up to where she'd been standing. Hux didn't waste any time, and he stepped over to Marine and took her hand, he looked over his shoulder for you.</p><p>As dumbstruck as you were, you made your way over to Kylo's other side, and took his other hand. You curled your fingers around his tightly. You looked up at his face, and he smiled weakly at you. You smiled back, and you felt your heart warm back up. He wasn't mad. He forgave you.</p><p>Kylo looked Damien right in the eyes, and he smirked. "You'll never be released back into this world again. Not as long as I'm here." His tone was harsh, and bitter.</p><p>Marine took that as her cue, and she leaned inwards to be able to see the book. She said the second Latine sentence, and then the four of you repeated it. She counted and the four of you said it all at the same time. There was a dark blue and purple energy that emitted from Hux, Marine and you, and a black energy that seeped out of Kylo, and you all focused it towards Damien.</p><p>Damien's eyes widened in disbelief. There was no fucking way this was happening. He took a step back as the energies mixed and started to close in around the edges of the pentagram. He looked back to the portal, and then back to Kylo. "I'll fucking kill you. I'll fucking kill your whore. You're all dead." He was slowly engulfed in the energy, and he was tugged into the portal. The portal twisted a bit, and then it was completely gone. He was gone. The dark clouds that had formed slowly dissipated, and the starry clear sky and the moon shone down onto the four of you.</p><p>Marine let go of Kylo's hand, but she kept a hold of Hux's. She turned to him, and she had a shit eating grin on her face. She was a fucking badass. This was going to be a moment she never forgot. She just helped take down the Devil. Her whole body was coursing with adrenaline. She looked at Hux's face, and she stepped to him. She removed her hand from his, and she grabbed onto the sides of his face, and she kissed him passionately.</p><p>Hux's eyes widened and his hands flew up to the sides of Marine. He was caught off guard but as she continued to kiss him, he accepted it. He kissed her back almost as passionately, and his hands grabbed onto her waist. He pulled her body into his, and he moaned softly.</p><p>Marine pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." She had a red tint across her cheeks.</p><p>Your jaw almost came unhinged from your mouth when Marine kissed Hux, but you couldn't help but smile. You turned to Kylo, and he was staring right at you. You shifted a bit, and you frowned. "Kylo, I'm so sorry." You gasped when he stepped to you, and he scooped you up into his arms. Your legs wrapped around him, and he kissed your hard, carrying you to the stone wall of the cemetery. His tongue slipped past your lips, and he twirled it around yours aggressively. He flicked the tip onto the roof of your mouth, and you both moaned into each others mouths.</p><p>Kylo's hands moved to your waist, and he put you on top of the wall. He pulled away from you, licking his lips. He glanced down to your groin, and he growled. "Off."</p><p>Hux and Marine both stared at Kylo and you blankly. Marine finally turned to Hux, and she chuckled nervously. "Do you want to get some dinner or something?"</p><p>Hux nodded, and he held out his hand. Marine slipped her hand into his, and they both made their way towards the gate of the cemetery and back towards the manor.</p><p>You'd struggled a bit with getting your pants down but you'd finally succeeded. You gasped when your bare ass pressed back down ontop of the cool stones. "Ohhh."</p><p>Kylo pulled your pants off of one leg, and he wedged himself between your legs. His hand was working at freeing his cock, and he stroked himself when he finally did. He wasted absolutely zero time in pressing the tip of himself to your opening, and he slowly worked his way inside of your tight, wetness. He groaned, and he took a step closer into you. His clawed hands grabbed onto your hips, and he slammed his hips down into you pushing himself all the way inside.</p><p>"Kylllooooo." You cooed and your head flew back. Your arms grabbed onto his to hold your body in place so you didn't get pushed off the other side of the wall from the sheer power he was using to slam into you. He was slamming right into your cervix every time he pushed all the way inside, and you were absolutely loving it. The pain and the pleasure were morphing into one, and you didn't even mind.</p><p>"You're mine. You belong to me. Forever." Kylo's words were dark, but they were genuine. He had been hurt at your betrayal but he knew the effects the Devil had on people so he wasn't holding it against you. He was however marking his territory now. His hips slammed into your hard and he started to grunt here and there. His long tongue flicked out over his lips, and he lowered his mouth to your neck. He sank his sharp teeth into the flesh, drawing blood and he lapped it up greedily. He sucked at the sink, purposefully leaving extra marks.</p><p>Your whole body started to tremble as Kylo completely ravaged you. You could feel your pussy tightening against him as he brought you closer and closer over the edge. When you finally cam, your vision blurred, and you screamed out his name. "KYLO!"</p><p>Kylo pulled his mouth off of your neck just enough for him to be able to speak. "Yes. Cum for me." His words were laced with lust and sultry. He could feel your pussy gripping around his length, and he was barely able to hold his own orgasm back. He managed to hold it back long enough for you to finally come down and he shot his seed into you hard. He grunted and bucked wildly., and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He pulled his mouth completely off of your neck, blood dripping from his lips and teeth, and he looked you dead into your dazed eyes. "You are my witch Queen. Now that the portal is closed, you're stuck with me. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be."</p><p>You stared into Kylo's eyes with pure lust and passion. "I love you..." You didn't mean to say it, but it just came out.</p><p>Kylo smirked. "Good." He pressed his bloody lips to yours, and he kissed you passionately again. You parted your lips and you kissed him back just as passionately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>